The Good, the Bad, and the Reversed
by Starkage the dragon
Summary: Takes place at the end of the Meterax saga. Shadow returns instead of Sonic, and reveal to his friend his torn glove. In an attempt to soften the mood that now lays over the crew, Shadow does something he wouldn't imagine ever doing, attempt to act just like the Blur Blur once did. Unknown to them all, Eggman has found a new ally, which soon becomes the biggest threat to Mobius.
1. Deja vu

**Me: I wish to point out to everyone before they start reading is that Chris will be in this story, for the first few chapters. It takes place basically during the final battle with the Meterax in Sonic X, but with a twist.**

**Sonic: Starkage got the idea from a challenge by kittyinboots, but doesn't want to do it in the way as it was described. Anyway, Starkage does not own any characters mentioned in the story. All characters are owned by their respective owners.**

_Deja vu_

**(Shadow P.O.V.)**

_How am I supposed to tell them?_ I thought as I floated in space several miles away from the Blue Typhoon and the currently joined Crimson Egg, where I know that his friends would be waiting to see him unharmed, one of his annoying smirks on his face, but that would never happen. I turned around, the large light not too far from where I was, the last thing he did, and the last thing he'll ever do. I flew toward the two ships, the golden chaos aura still flowing around me as my super form has yet to stop. I flew to the hangar of the blue ship before making my way inside, the memory of what happened only minutes ago still flowing fresh in my mind.

_**Flashback**_

The blue hedgehog and I were inside the two tailed fox's Sonic Power Cannon, a golden light forming as the golden aura surrounding us both grew brighter as we spin dashed. Since the cannon was only meant for one person, or hedgehog in this case, we were sent bouncing off the walls, which quickly generated the power before we were blasted toward the tree covered planet. We struck through the core, the voice of Dark Oak yelled out in anger as he knew that he was defeated. We uncurled out of our spin dash as the planet was engulfed and a large white light. My eyes widened as I realized what was about to happen.

"They'll never get out of the blast in time." I stated as I prepared to take off the golden inhibitor rings that were placed around my wrist, my red eyes glancing over to the two ships. I didn't have enough time to react as a fist was punched at my stomach. I crippled over, more in surprise than in actual pain as I looked up into amber eyes.

"Sorry Shads, but you did it the last time, its only right if I do it." The once blue hedgehog said as he pushed me away before facing the exploding planet.

"Chaos Control!"

_**Flashback ended**_

I floated down to the ship, the super form wearing off as I landed. I clenched my fist, the only object I had found placed tightly in my grip. I made my way through the hallways until I made my way into the control room where the blue hedgehog's friends were.

"Has anyone seen Sonic or Shadow?" a high-pitched voice said as I gritted my teeth as I walked in. After a few steps, everyone realized that I had made it back, but looked around to see if anyone else was with me.

"Where's Sonic?" Tails asked. I knew this was going to be hard on him. By the way he protected the Cosmo girl when I came to kill her, I knew that he liked her in some way, but to tell him that his best friend is gone would most likely break him even more. I walked over to him, eyes slanted slightly as he seemed slightly scared. After I was directly in front him, I grabbed his hand, making the others go into the fighting position if I dare to harm the little kid. I didn't even hesitate in my action as I opened his hand and placed the object on the palm.

"I'm sorry." I quietly said as I heard everyone gasp as they recognized the rubber material. Torn in several places, but still recognizable, was one of Sonic's glove. I closed my eyes and walked away as I heard the quiet whimpers of the fox, eyes shut as he tried to fight back the returning tears. I walked toward an opposite wall and leaned against it, my arms crossed against my chest and my eyes closed as I didn't want to see the scene in front of me.

"Shadow!" a voice shouted in surprise as my eyes snapped open and looked at the screen to see Eggman, a shock look clearly seen on his face before a grin grew, "Hohoho, if you're here than that means, the blue pest is of no bother to me anymore. My, isn't this my lucky day. Shadow, Rouge, report to my ship immediately."

"No." I said as I glared at the scientist.

"Wha…what do you mean no? I'm the one who saved you during the ARK incident, you owe me." he sharply replied, slamming a fist on the metal counter.

"I said no Egghead," I retaliated as I walked closer to the screen, "and I mean it. I do not care that you have saved me, my assistance is needed here." I smirked slightly as I saw his face turn slightly red in anger.

"Fine, be that way, Rouge, come on." The white bat walked to my side as she looked at the doctor with her aquamarine eyes.

"Sorry Eggman, but where he goes, I go." She said as we glanced at each other.

"Fine, I'll be leaving than!" he shouted as he turned off his communicator, not before muttering 'annoying vermin'. The ship shook slightly, causing everyone to stagger as the Crimson Egg unlatched itself from the Blue Typhoon and headed back to Mobius. Minutes later, the Blue Typhoon was prepared to make the long journey back home. I was offered the seat where my rival had token on the voyage while Rouge was offered Cosmo's. I looked around the area, the atmosphere still having the dreadful mourning feeling. I thought for a second for anything to make them happy again, or at least in a better state than the current one, but only one idea popped into my head as I looked at the picture of Sonic and Tails together which was placed in a small compartment of the seat.

If I only had knew it would change my attitude forever.

**(Shadow P.O.V. ends, With Eggman)**

The tall doctor seemed overly calmed than he was a few minutes ago as he watched the stolen planet eggs race back to the planets they belonged to.

"Are you alright Doctor?" A tall, skinny, and gold robot asked as he looked up at the rounded human.

"Of course, I'm just thinking…have this ship turned around and go as close as you can coordinate (0, 0, 0)" Eggman demanded as the three robots looked at each other in confusion.

"But Doctor, what do you expect to find there?" A short, round, and gray robot said as he and the gold one turned the ship and headed for the frozen area.

"I just have this weird feeling, ah ha," he stated as he caught sight of a small object, "just as I thought." He grinned, the goggles placed over his eyes flashing


	2. A Friendly Chat

_A Friendly Chat_

After several hours of flying through the quiet void of space, everyone was tired, either from the rough battle with Dark Oak or boredom taking place. Knuckles was the first to go, yawning as he got up from his place on the steps to take a final check on the shattered Master Emerald. One by one, they soon left, until everything on the Blue Typhoon was quiet, its passenger retreating to their cabin for a well-deserved rest. Shadow was offered to stay in Sonic's room while Rouge got Cosmo's. Everyone was asleep, resting comfortably in their beds, well, almost everyone.

Tails stared up at the ceiling of his room, his eyes glazed over from all the silent crying he had done a few minutes. He sniffed slightly, his nose twitching as he remembered the two people he had cared about the most, and those same two people had were gone in the same day, sacrificing themselves to protect them. Tails sat up and got out of the white bed, his two tails dropping slightly, not twisting and turning like they use to ever since the event. He exited the room and made his way through the hallways before arriving at the control station. He walked up to his small station and pulled open a drawer, which had contained several tools and a newly required white glove. He ducked over the overhanging counter and grabbed a screwdriver out of the drawer, unloosening the screw heads that kept the cover attached before removing it, revealing several tangled wires of various colored along with bolts, screws, and computer hardware. Since he knew he was going to be awake for a while, he might as well upgrade the ship's system so they can arrive home much faster.

**(With Shadow)**

Shadow yawned slightly as he walked down the halls. He wasn't really a fan of sleeping, having being used to staying up during his time on Eggman's ship. He looked around, giving himself a personal tour of the ship, although, it was probably just to pass the time since he had already traveled these hallways, chasing down the fox and the seedrain so he could stop the unwilling traitor on board. His ears perked up, hearing a quiet, but noticeable sound coming down the hallway just left of him. He ran, allowing the skates he wore to kick in, releasing a yellow glow of chaos fire as he turned sharply down the corridor and skated until he came toward the door to the bridge. As the automatic door slid open, the hedgehog's ears twisted in rotated slightly as he tried to locate the source of the static sound.

"Tails." he shouted as he spotted yellow sparks flying from the highest seat in the room, two bushy tails twirling slightly in the air.

"Shadow!" the fox responded in surprise, forgetting completely that he was under a metal counter. The red striped mammal winced slightly as a hard bang was heard before the fox crawled out from underneath, a glove hand rubbing his sore head. His baby blue eyes fluttered slightly before looking up to find Shadow looming over him, a worried look on his face.

"You ok?" he asked as he offered a hand to the young kid, who gladly accepted and was pulled up to his feet.

"Yeah, but why are you up?"

"I would ask the same about you." Shadow said as the fox slumped down in his captain chair.

"I couldn't sleep, it's just," Tails cupped his hands over his face as he shook his slowly, "I..I can't believe they're gone." the fox sniffled a cry as Shadow looked a bit nervous before sighing and crouching down to the fox's current height, patting him softly on the shoulder, "the two people I cared about the most, gone."

"It's going to be alright," Shadow calmly said as he stopped patting the kit's shoulder and simply let it rest their. Tails looked up, his watery eyes looking into the hedgehog's red eyes, "I don't know what I can say about Cosmo, but Sonic might not be gone. If this is like anything as before, he show up sooner or later."

"You really think so." Shadow winked one eye at the fox, a smirk on his tan muzzle.

"Of course I do, and I also think he doesn't want you crying over this event. Let bygones be bygones as he might say." Tails chuckled slightly as Shadow stood up.

"You know, that's exactly what Sonic would've said." The fox replied as he stood up from his seat before giving a confused look at the hedgehog, "Anyway, you still haven't told me why you're up." The hedgehog shrugged.

"Wasn't much for sleeping." he replied, "So, what were you doing under there?" Tails glanced down at the wires hanging and the wrench abandoned on the floor along with the cover.

"Oh that, I was going to see if I could increase the ship's speed so we could arrive home. Who knows what Eggman possibly had ready before the Meterax stole the planet egg? I'm surprise the ship didn't lose its power after the Master Emerald shattered."

"Knucklehead must be working some kind of miracle to continue getting power out of that rock."

"Really, you too, Shadow." a agitated voice said as Shadow and Tails looked over to the door to find the Guardian standing there, arms crossed as violet eyes glared at Shadow.

"Why are you up?" the hedgehog asked as he turned to face the echidna.

"I was getting a glass of water before heading checking the Master Emerald before I heard a bang."

"Yeah," Tails said as he rubbed his sore spot again, "thanks for checking up on me. So, how long have you been standing there?"

"A few minutes after that, and would I say I'm the first to be surprised. Shadow, I didn't know you could actually be nice." Knuckles chuckled slightly as Shadow narrowed his eyes, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I'm as nice as you are gullible." It was his and ?Tails turn to laugh as Knuckles choked slightly on his chuckle before growling at the red-eyed mammal, fists clenching as he struggled to keep his temper in check.

"I am not gullible!" Knuckles shouted.

"Dude, even Eggman said you're gullible, he tricked you several times and you still never learn." the red mammal growled louder before exiting the room before he could even attempting to punch the smirk of the hedgehog face. "Oh great, another Sonic." he muttered as he made his way to the room where the Master Emerald was currently being stored.


	3. Intruder on the Blue Typhoon

_Intruder of the Blue Typhoon  
_

Shadow stayed at the bridge, watching the fox, who had returned to upgrading the ship's system, in boredom. Shadow sat in his personal white seat, metal clinking on metal as he placed his feet onto the dashboard and leaned back, hands placed at the back of his quill-filled head. He turned his attention from the kid and returned it back to the emptying space, watching as the ship quickly passed planets. By the fox's calculations, after the space warp he had performed, the ship appropriate time for arriving back at Mobius would be between a three to four days time, less if he could get the ship's speed to increase.

"Huh?" Tails wondered out loud, gaining the attention of the black hedgehog.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked as he got out from his comfortable position in the seat and walked over to the young captain.

"The ship's security system is on, but its senses someone or something has gotten onto the ship."

"Are you sure the security is up? If this has anything related to Eggman, and I do speak from personal experience, that someone had hacked the system." Shadow stated as he crossed his arms. He and Tails looked around in surprise as the lights suddenly turned off, leaving the area dark, the only light came from the nearby stars.

'What's going on?!" The two tailed mammal shouted as he tried to see if the back up lights would kick in. After what was about five minutes, Tails began to fumbled through the drawer, trying to find a flashlight or something to see in the dark. After rummaging through for what could be ten minutes, the communicator on the counter shook slightly, a recognizable voice yelling loudly through it.

"Guys, I need help!" Shadow quickly snatched the red device and pushed the yellow button.

"What's happening in there echidna?" The red streaked hedgehog said.

"Somebody's in...~Pzzt~...Eggman...~Pzzt~...believe...~Pzzt~...emeralds...~Pzzt~..." the communicator went dead as the sound of it dropping onto the ground was heard followed by static.

"Shadow, could you..." The fox could hear the thudding of metal shoes and a door sliding open and close before he had a chance to finish.

**~ With Knuckles** ~

Knuckles laid sprawled to the ground, breathing heavily as he struggled to get up to his feet. The communicator he had was knocked out his hand and fell to the ground, the intruder crushing it seconds later.

**20 minutes Earlier**

Knuckles studied the broken once more pieces of the Master Emerald. He could still fill the chaos energy flowing through each of them, giving him hope that he could fix this up as he did last time, though, it would take a bit more time. He glanced over to seven containers each keeping one of the seven Chaos emeralds. Tails had tried to plug the chaos emeralds to use as a power source, but the stubborn echidna had somehow convinced him that the Master Emerald might be broken, but it still have all its power.

"Huh?" Knuckles looked up as the lights above went out, leaving only the glow from the master and chaos emeralds to bring a bit of light, but it wasn't enough to easily make out things in the darkness. The light only made those nearby clearly visible in the pitch black darkness. He sharply turned his head in the direction of the door as it slid open followed by the sound of silent footfalls, "Who's there?!" The footfalls quickly stopped, but he didn't hear a reply.

_"It couldn't be Shadow, I would have heard the clinking metals on his hover shoes if that was him," _the echidna thought as he continued to look in the direction of the 'visitor', _"And Tails would be trying to get the lights back on instead of coming here, and if it's that bat, she would've said something by now." _The echidna tensed slightly, fists tightening as he could hear the footfalls begin once more toward him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as the footfalls stopped in mid step. He sensed something behind him and turned around to punch it in the stomach, but only hit air. He ended up being on the receiving end, the figure punching him hard into the gut, making him cripple to the floor slightly in pain. The echidna groaned in pain as the footsteps walked away from him and headed toward the containers.

"Doctor, I have located the emeralds." the echidna heard the figure say, but was in too much pain the focus on the voice.

_Good, have them brought back to my ship as soon as you can, that's an order. Eggman out._ The light from the emeralds was starting to show the intruder's appearance, but only a dark silhouette was seen from the person, stopping before the light could give away its appearance. The intruder simply stood there, as if studying the container to see if there were any possible defense systems that was protecting the emeralds.

Knuckles took advantage of this hesitation to see if he could get to the others and call for help. The guardian grinned as he saw inches from the nearest emerald shard was his red communicator. He glanced over toward the figure, seeing that it didn't move from its spot, he quietly crawled over, one eye one the intruder until he was in reaching distance.

"Guys, I need help!" he shouted into the communicator. He knew he'll get caught, but he didn't want to take the chance of not getting any help and having the emeralds stolen. He could hear the figure approaching toward him, the footfalls growing louder as the person drew nearer.

"What's happening in there echidna?" Knuckles heard Shadow ask in response as the he quickly got to his feet, grunting in slight pain from the single hit as he tried to locate the intruder, but the only thing giving off the person location was the footsteps, and that wasn't really helping him since he quickly learned that he, from the sound of the voice, could move to a different location without giving a hint to which direction he was going.

"Somebody's in here, working for Eggman. I believe he wants the Chaos emeralds." Before the echidna could get a response, he was suddenly punched in the chest. The mammal staggered back was easily lifted up and tossed to another side of the room.

**Present Time**

_"Wouldn't this be a good time for that bat to show up." _Knuckles thought before releasing a groan as he felt a foot on his back and pushed him toward the ground. The figure leaned over, watching the struggling echidna.

"Good night echidna." the figure said before landing a swift punch to the head. The guardian stopped struggling immediately, and instead went limp under the intruder's foot. The person scoffed in disappointment before heading back toward the containers. He slightly raised his hands in an x formation, seven chaos spears appearing in an arch over his head. "Chaos Spear!" the intruder shouted as the seven spears hurtled toward the glass covering, easily shattering it. He angrily growled as red lights began flashing in the room and a loud siren went off, knowing that he wouldn't get out without being noticed now. He quickly grabbed the emeralds and placed it in a brown sack he was carrying before turning to rush out the door.

"Where do you think you're doing leaving so soon," the person growled as he spotted a black furred hedgehog, nearly blending into the surrounding darkness, leaning against a part of the door frame, "the party just getting started."

"Get out of my way." Shadow chuckled in response as he caught sight of the glowing sack in the darkness.

"Sorry, but those chaos emeralds are off-limits." Shadow said as he got into a fighting position, ears pointed up to keep track of his opponents movement, "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Shadow leaned back, easily dodging a chaos spear, "I take that meant the hard way." Shadow jumped back slightly as the intruder lunged at the hedgehog, a fist going toward the face, which was easily blocked as Shadow grabbed it and hurled the figure over his shoulder and sending him to the metal floor. The figure quickly rolled to the side and quickly got to his feet as a chaos spear landed where he once was. The flashing red light was working in Shadow's advantage, along with the narrow hallway, making it impossible for the intruder to attempt any sneak attacks. HE could only see the person's silhouette, but it was better than seeing nothing.

"Uh, what's going on?" a voice said as the door to the right of Shadow slid open, making both of them stop their attacks and look at what had interrupted their fight. The intruder growled at auburn haired child and charged a green glowing chaos spear. Shadow saw it in the corner of his eye and rushed toward the human.

"Get down, Chris!" the hedgehog shouted as he tackled the boy to ground. Seconds later, the green colored spear was thrown above them where was standing, most likely able to take off his head. The intruder took the advantage and grabbed for the emerald filled sack before dashing down the halls and out of sight. Shadow looked up, an annoyed expression on his face as he realized that the thief was out of sight, "Chris, get to somewhere safe." the black hedgehog ordered as he got up and was ready to race off to track the person down.

"I want to do something. I'm not completely useless you know."

"Go help Tails get these lights back on then." Shadow quickly responded before dashing down the hallway. After traveling through the hallways for a good ten minutes, still not finding his target, he felt the communicator hidden in his quills vibrate. He searched through them, still skating, before pulling out the red device.

"Shadow, are you there?" he could hear the fox shout.

"I'm here. Do you know where the intruder is?" the black hedgehog responded as he turned a corner.

"He's in the hangar, but be careful. Rouge found Knuckles passed out in the emerald chamber. He had bruises on his chest, a cracked rib, and possibly a fractured skull."

"Don't worry, I'm the Ultimate Lifeform. I'll handle myself." Shadow didn't wait for a response as he turned left down one hallway, and turned right at the next two intersections before coming up to the door to hangar. He slowly opened it and looked around, catching sight of the silhouette and the glowing sack heading for outside, the hangar door wide open. Shadow charged at the figure, knocking them both to the ground and forced the thief to let go of the sack.

The light from the stars were starting to give Shadow a better guess at what the intruder was, but the area they were in did not having a lot of stars, and the ones it did have were not so bright so he could not clearly see for what he was. The hedgehog could tell that the person was the same height as him. Pointed ears stood up as what was most likely fur stood up in anger. Something was covered over the eyes, a black and green glint reflected from the star's light. Shadow guessed it was a pair of night vision goggles, making it easy for him to fight in a dark area.

The intruder growled as he dashed at the black hedgehog, swinging several punches at the mammal. He easily dodged all, but the last three, making a painful connection to the stomach, the chest, and the shoulder. Shadow staggered backwards slightly before sending a few punches of his own at the intruder. The first few hit the person's side and chest, but the rest had missed as the figure jumped backed out of reach, right next to the bag. He picked it up and dashed out, Shadow quickly followed in pursuit.

The black hedgehog was quick to realize the thief's supersonic speed as he chased him around the ship, when Shadow was close to hitting him or attempted to throw a Chaos spear, the intruder would either boost his speed or turn. The figure looked back after several minutes of the chase to find no black blur on his tail. He smugly smirked and looked forward, hidden eyes widened as the hedgehog was now in front of him and approaching him quickly. The intruder didn't have time to respond as Shadow punched him in the face. The figure hurtled backwards, barely staying on the ship, but nobody could say the same thing to the emeralds as the sack opened, six emeralds fell out in clashed together, making a small chime before they glowed brightly before the lights hurtled their way through space toward Mobius.

"Ha, what not smart guy," Shadow taunted as he watched the lights disappear before returning his attention to intruder, "seems like now neither of us have the emeralds." the figure looked up at the black hedgehog, growling as he narrowed his eyes at the smirking mammal. Shadow didn't notice, eyes closed as he continued, "Go on back to Egghead and tell him his plan failed, once...again." Shadow opened his eyes and almost gasped as he looked at the intruders eyes. The intruder stood up, eyes still narrowed at the shock hedgehog before jumping off the ship. Shadow raced over to try to stop him, to bring him back aboard, but was too slow as a robot with Eggman's signature symbol imprinted on its side swooped up the floating hedgehog and flew back to the doctor's ship.

"Shadow!" the hedgehog turned around, finding Tails, Rouge, and the now fully awake Amy, holding her well-known Piko-Piko hammer as if ready to fight the intruder, standing behind him with a worried expression.

"Are you ok?" Rouge asked, an eyebrow raised as she let a smirk cross her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shadow replied as he stared off into space, facing in the direction that the intruder and the robot flew off in.

"What happened to the chaos emeralds? Did he..." Tails asked.

"No, they flew off toward Mobius." the hedgehog thought for a moment, eyes closed before abruptly opening them, realizing that the number of emeralds that flew off was short, "Wait, only six flew off." Amy huffed and gripped the handle on her hammer tight.

"Oh great, now Eggman has a chaos emerald and all we have is a broken Master Emerald." Rouge and Tails looked back at the hedgehog, who was continuing to stare off into space.

"But seriously, Shadow, what's wrong? Look like you got something on your mind." Rouge said as she walked up to him and nudged his stomach with her elbow. Shadow growled at the action, red eyes glaring at the unaffected bat before walking away.

"Nothing's wrong." he said, but that wasn't the truth. A few minutes ago he was completely surprised as he stared at the intruder's eyes. If they were any other color, he wouldn't have gasped at him in shock.

**~ With Eggman ~**

"Ugh, where is he?!" Eggman shouted as he waited in frustration in his chair, a finger tapping impatiently on the black metal armrest. He sat up as he heard footsteps come down one of the two hallways leading to the bridge.

"I believe that is him now." Decoe said as they saw the familiar shadow began to be seen.

"I agree, I can't believe he actually came back." Bocoe said, earning a slap from the scientist above.

"Of course he would you dimwitted bots." Eggman yelled as the figure stood below, arms behind his back as he looked up at the doctor. The evil scientists got up from his chair rushed down the small steps leading to the waiting person, knocking down the two robots who attempted to come down as well.

"Well, where are they?" the figure responded by searching through the quills on the back of his head and held out a dark blue chaos emerald. Eggman gave a confused face before looking down at the figure, "this is it, where are the others?" the figure nodded.

"The rest flew off, toward Mobius I believe. I would've had them all, but I had some trouble." he answered as Eggman raised an eyebrow in interest.

"What problems did you have on board?"

"The echidna was easy to beat, but he had called for help and this black and red hedgehog appeared and gave me a hard time. I barely was able to recover that emerald." The figure pointed at dark blue jewel in the scientist's hand.

"Shadow." Eggman muttered before replying, "good job then, you may leave now." He nodded, walking toward the right hallway, but stopped to give a glare at the two robots who had finally been able to get there parts back on after the fall. They both shivered as they looked away from what was giving them the chill feeling down their system. now filled with anger, confusion, and hatred, but still recognizable...

...were those emerald green eyes.


	4. Home Sweet Home

_Home Sweet Home_

"Hey, you got the lights back on." Shadow said as acknowledge the hallways lit once more, making it easier to see. He looked back to the other three mobians following behind, directing his statement to the small fox. Tails smiled slightly in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, Chris did help, especially with the flashlight he brought, saved me more time and less pain then trying to mess with it in the dark." the fox replied as they entered the bridge. Everyone was currently meeting up in there, all except for Cream and Knuckles, the rabbit fixing up on Knuckles wounds. Once the four entered the area, all the conversation had stopped.

"Hey, we he heard the sirens went off. What happened?" Vector said. The green crocodile, along with Espio and Charmy, are a part of a detective agency known as the Chaotix, though, they seem to do better fighting crime than they do solving it. Ever since Shadow had flew their ship/house into one of the Meterax's ships, causing into be damaged in later destroyed along with the rest of the ship, they had been riding with them back home ever since. Though, they had problems with the team. Vector listening to or singing music to loud was beginning to drive everyone nerves. They always had to force Charmy out of the kitchen and away from any deserts that Amy and Cream had prepared, the hyperactive bee going completely crazy even if it was a small taste. Espio was the only one well decent, mostly since he rather prefer to meditate and train, and most importantly, had manners.

"Yeah, we had an intruder on board and stole a chaos emerald." Shadow replied.

"That means we still have six emeralds, right?" the black hedgehog shook his head before explaining the rest to reptile.

"The other six flew off toward Mobius, most likely hidden again." Tails flew up to his captain seat and ducked under the counter and pulled out two wires, one red and the other blue.

"That's why we really need to get back to Mobius as soon as we can." Tails said, "alright, I believe that this should increase our ship's speed, but I have no idea by how much, so everyone strap into a seat or hold on to something tight." Nobody hesitated as they moved to position. Shadow, Amy, Chris, and Rouge took their designate seats, strapping into them just as the the captain did the same. Vector grabbed onto the back of Cream's chair, Charmy clinging onto the croc while Espio took the seat and strapped in.

"Cream, are you ready." Tails asked into the mic on the white dashboard. Static followed a few seconds before the soft and sweet voice was heard through it.

"Yeah, we're already." Tails checked the area to make sure everyone was ready before slowly placing the two wires together. He closed his eyes, waiting for them to suddenly be jerked forward nearly at the speed of sound. After a minute of waiting, the fox looked confusingly at the wire before laughing at himself mentally for being scared, "hmm, i probably don't..." before the yellow mammal could continue a small spark appeared at where the two wires met and the ship was suddenly launched forward. Vector screamed slightly as both he and Charmy became weightless, making him grip the seat tighter as the ship quickly passed by planets in a blur. After a few seconds of fast speed traveling, the fox yanked the cords apart and the ship immediately stop, making the hovering crocodile and bee slam into the ground. Shadow smirked as he watch everyone else moan, trying to adjust from the sudden speed. The black hedgehog was use to traveling at high speed and stopping in mere seconds.

"That...was...awesome!" Charmy yelled as he buzzed around the room, "Can we do it again, Tails, huh, can we, can we?" Tails slowly shook his head, making the bee frown before sitting on the floor, arms crossed before the bee flew back over to Vector.

"Hey, Tails, look, we made it." Amy shouted as she pointed to the bluish-green planet in front of them. Tails, still feeling a bit dazed, placed a hand on his head to stop the area around him from spinning.

"Wow, I'm happy we survived that." the fox replied.

"Wait, you mean we had a had a chance at getting ourselves killed?" Vector yelled as he looked at the fox, vermillion eyes narrowing slightly as his heart was still beating quickly, "Why didn't you tell us that before?"

"If he did would you agree to it." Shadow retaliated, smirking as Vector seem to go into a deep thought, "Anyway, we got here safe in sound in one piece." They all stopped and looked at door

"Mr. Shadow is right, and the jerk from the ship caused Mr. Knuckles to wake up." Cream said as she walked in along with her flying chao, Cheese, who was helping her struggle to keep up the red echidna's weight as he too struggled to walk. A white bandage was wrapped around the guardian's head, along with most of his chest.

"Yeah, I'll be good, but we have more important matters," Knuckles turned his attention toward the human and continued, "getting you back home, Chris."

**~ Several Hours Later, Angel Island ~**

Knuckles and Chris stood on top of the Master Emerald shrine, the shattered pieces placed inside the large curved out circle that surrounded it. Knuckles had healed quickly, using the master emerald powers to heal his broken ribs, and he was lucky to only have a migraine from the punch to the head he had relieved.

"The Master Emerald should return to its normal state once the power is restored." Knuckles said as he looked down at the gem.

"Well, until then I'm going to have to stay here won't I." Chris said as he looked around, "Hey, Knuckles, would it be okay if I build a house on the island. Knuckles tensed slightly and turned around sharply, eyes narrowing slightly before the echidna sighed and looked back at the emerald.

"Alright then." Chris nodded and left out to look for some materials to build one, or most likely go over to Tail's place. Walking down a dirt path leading from the shrine to the island's outskirt, the kid stopped as a high-pitched voice.

"Hey, Chris, I got something for you." Bokkun shouted. The black robot flew down and landed in front of the boy, smiling.

"If it's from Eggman, I don't want it." Chris said as he took a step back in worry. The robot grinned wider.

"How'd ya know." Bokkun replied before pointing a the blue satchel, "I think this is my most explosive delivery ever, you'll get a real bang out of it." The robot continued as he closed his eyes for a few seconds, pulling out an envelope with the Eggman's signature as a seal. He opened his eyes, only to find Chris several feet away from him, hiding behind the trunk of a big tree, "Hey ,come on out here." he shouted

"No way." the boy shook his head.

"Chris, I promise it's not a trick," the robot said as he held out the envelope, "Doctor Eggman's sending you a present." This caused Chris's eyes to go wide in surprise.

**~ With Eggman** ~

The round scientist paced back and forth on the top of an elevated hill, the top flattened as a path went across it and . Few trees were spread across the grassy mound, and leaning against the nearest one was Dr. Eggman's newest minion, the blue fur on the hedgehog swaying slightly in the breeze as the tree's leaves helped to block the sunlight. Next to his seat was a one seated vehicle, in the shape of an egg. The doctor had used spared parts he had left from the space travel along with some from the now scrapped Crimson Egg to make the transporter to easily send the human back to his planet, so he could easily continue with his plan for world domination with less heroes.

"I'm here Eggman," Chris said as he climbed up the hill to where the scientist stood, "now what do you want?"

"My, boy, I thought you might like it if I helped you send you home." Eggman said as he pointed to the white ship, "This ship is a one-way, one-voyage transporter." Chris eyed it suspiciously and turned to look back at the scientist.

"And how am I suppose to trust you that this won't blow up i the travel." Eggman laughed for a few seconds and replied to the kid.

"I'm being honest, no tricks. I built this ship for the sole purpose of bringing you home, but you have a limited time while our two planets are still interlined with each other. This chance won't come again for several years, or would you rather wait until the Master Emerald is fixed." Chris looked at the ship once more, before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, I'll take it." he said as he walked up to it and entered. Inside was a red seat, several straps and buckles connected to ensure that the passenger was safely returned. Once he sat down and buckled up, the door slowly closed, a window placed near the top.

"Bonn-voyage." Eggman said, waving as the ship blasted up and away from the planet in high speed. The doctor chuckled slightly, "You can come out now." The hedgehog slowly opened his eyes and walked from under the leaves to stand behind the scientist, "I want you to keep training on your abilities until I call you for in further orders." the doctor said as he turned his head so he could see the mammal through one goggle-covered eye. The hedgehog nodded and looked off into the direction of the ship. Eggman turned around, walking back to his base. The hedgehog followed in silent pursuit.


	5. Attack on Westopolis

_Attack on Westopolis_  


Laughter filled the air as Shadow looked down on the party below from the tree branch he laid on. Tails had decided to throw a party a few days after their return to congratulate themselves for finally beating Dark Oak and the Meterax. Amy and Cream decided to bring the food, including a cake and some chilli-dogs. Vector brought the music, the croc having large stereos fit for parties. The black and red hedgehog watched, a smirk on his face, as everyone was having a blast. He didn't really care for parties, and instead took the liberty of the event to rest in the nearby tree. He yawned slightly as he closed his ruby eyes once more.

"Shadow," the hedgehog sat up at an angle, black eyelids snapping open, as Shadow awoke with a slight startle. He looked down toward the base of the tree to find Amy, Knuckles, and Tails staring up at him. The pink hedgehog continued, arms crossed against her chest, "come on down, Shadow. This party is for everyone, and that includes you." Shadow leaned back against the tree, eyes closed as he replied.

"No thanks, I rather stick up here instead." Amy growled as the fox and the echidna looked at each other nervously. The duo backed up nervously as Amy lifted up her right arm, a familiar red and yellow hammer materializing in the hand. She the gripped the handle tighter by placing her left hand on the handle before lifting it high over head before banging it several times on the trunk. The tree shook sharply, surprisingly keeping its hold on the earth while Shadow struggled to keep his grip on the branch. Each shake that Amy gave loosened his grip even more until he was sent to the ground below, landing head first.

"Glad you finally decided to join the party." Amy said as the red streaked hedgehog moaned slightly in pain, rubbing his head from the impact. Shadow stood up, knowing that the pink, hammer-wielding hedgehog wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine." he muttered, but he along with everyone else stopped as Bokkun flew in and landed on top of one of the tables.

"Hey ya, sorry to interrupt the party, but I got a message for you from Dr. Eggman." the black robot said as he took off his backpack and pulled out a small, yellow tv and placed it on the table. Bokkun flew away seconds before the screen flashed on, revealing the face of a smiling scientist.

"Hohohoho," the doctor began, "hello my friends, I bet you all missed me after our little adventure in space, but do not worry, I am still the evil genius you all know and love. As we speak, my robots are attacking Westopolis. You better get moving if you want to stop me." the screen flashed black except for the small red numbers at the bottom corner of the screen.

"Hey, why are those numbers counting down." Charmy said as everyone else widened there eyes in worry as the countdown reached zero. The device exploded, making most of them covered with dark gray soot, especially Charmy, who's front part of the body was completely covered.

"Guess we have to hold off on the party, I'll meet you guys at Westopolis." Shadow said as he rushed off in the direction, blowing off both his and everyone else soot with a blast of wind.

**~ Westopolis ~  
**

People ran in fear as the sounds of lasers and guns firing echoed through the streets. Red ad black robots marched through the city, the eggman symbol on their shoulder, as they aimed at the surrounding buildings. Lasers sliced through parts of the building, sometimes making a critical hit on its foundation and sent it toppling down, sometimes hitting the building next to it and causing a domino scenario. The bullets chiseled into the building,carving through the bricks and allowing the lasers to make quick work of its remains.

Following the mindless bots were four titan robots, its coloration the same as the pawns and were four times as large, nearly towering over a one-story house. A rotated semi-circle metal piece served as their heads, which turned several times as it marched, several cars crushing under their giant feet. Their large hands picked up the surviving vehicles and tossed it in a random direction, causing them to explode and the fire from its wreckage swept through parts of the city.

**Bang!**

Four of the leading pawns exploded in mid step, a lime colored energy spear going straight through each one. The robots stopped in there place, guns and lasers pointing at a black hedgehog who stood in front of them, a chaos spear charged in his right hand.

"Eggman must really be losing it" Shadow said as he dashed to the side as the robots unleashed their arsenals, following as quickly as they could to the speedy blur, "he updated them," the hedgehog threw the spear at another egg pawn, the explosion taking out several others around it, "but they're as weak as ever." Black ears perked up as the sound of an engine whirring was heard above. The X Tornado soared overhead, Tails sitting in the pilot seat while Knuckles and rouge stood on the right wing, leaving the left wing for Espio. Behind the fox was Amy, and in the next two pair of seats sat the crocodile and the bee.

"Eggman only sent these to attack, come on, where's the challenge." Knuckles asked, disappointed at the weak droids.

"He has upgraded them a bit." the fox said as the echidna and the bat jumped off, one gliding and the other flew down to join in the battle. Tails maneuvered the plane down so the rest could join in the fight. Before Tails could get close to the ground, the bots suddenly turned tail and ran, retreating out of the city.

"Okay, does anybody else feels like something wrong, or is it just me." Knuckles said as he watched the bots disappear out of sight. Seconds later, a black hover screen floated down to his point of view. Tails landed the plane in an open space and everyone on board got out just as Eggman's face.

"My, how you like that demonstration?" Eggman said, an evil smirk on his face.

"What are you up to now Egghead." Shadow said, crossing his arms against the white tuft of fur on his chest.

"I was simply giving you a warm up before giving you a challenge."

"Well come on then, we'll can take whatever you dish out." the guardian said, punching a fist into the palm of his other hand, still in a fighting mood.

"If you wish." the doctor laughed as the screen went blank and the device flew off toward the evil scientist base.

**~ With Eggman ~**

Eggman sat in his seat, smiling as he watched on a screen the hedgehog fighting against eight of his best bots, almost five times the mammal's size. The bot to the left corner took a few steps toward him, making blue ears twitched before the being disappeared. The robot stopped its approach as it scanned the area, but ended up with a chaos spear sticking through its chest. It fell down with a loud clang, revealing the hedgehog behind him. The other robots charged after him, the hedgehog smirking at their attempt before vanishing once more. One robot fell, his head kicked off and sent flying across the room. Another stop functioning, spines slicing through the metal like butter. Two robots collided with each other, trying to both get the mammal at the same time. The next victim had the same fate as the first, having the chaos spear going right through it. The seventh one was sliced to pieces.

The hedgehog stood in the middle of the room, only he and the last robot were left. The robot charged, surprisingly capturing it in its large hand. The mammal didn't struggle, instead letting the smirk reappear on his face as emerald eyes gave off a glint. The robot lifted his other hand in an attempt to crush, but the hand soon fell apart before both of their eyes. The robot let go, taking several steps back in possible shock as his other hand fell apart into metal, screws, bolts, and wires. IT began to lose balance as its legs collapsed, to weak to sustain the weight. The blue being walked up to the bot, who was downgraded into nothing more than a head and a body, and punched off the head, the red light in the optics dimmed as it was sent flying.

The hedgehog looked up to the camera, hands behind his back as he awaited for his next order. The doctor smirked, amazed at the swiftness he he done to defeat the robots, "He's ready." Eggman whispered to no one in particular. Those heroes wanted a challenge.

He'll give them a challenge.


	6. We Meet Again (Part 1)

_We Meet Again (Part 1)_

Shadow laid on the left wing of the X Tornado, taking the chance to relax from the run he did in the small amount of chaos energy he had wasted to destroy a few of Eggman's weak bots. Tails had dropped off everyone else except for Knuckles, who was sitting on the right wing, to their desired places. Rouge was the first to leave, most likely going to steal a jewel. Knuckles wasn't worry, mainly because he knew the bat would wait until the Master Emerald healed itself before targeting it. The Chaotix were next, their house once being closer to Westopolis than anyone else. Cream and Amy were last as Tails flew them to Vanilla's house.

"Hey, I'm picking up something." the pilot said, looking at the blinking dot on his radar, "I think it's a chaos emerald.

"Well what are we waiting for," the black hedgehog said as he lifted himself into a sitting position, "let's get it before Eggman does."

"Where is it?" Tails studied the screen a bit before looking at Knuckles.

"The radar shows it's in Metropolis, most likely in a jewelry shop." the fox turned the plane until it was heading north-east, in the direction of Metropolis. It didn't take long before the city was in sight, the lights shining brightly in the night as Tails landed in a open meadow not too far from the city limit. The three mobians walked the short distance before the area around them were brightly illuminated by the lights and neon signs everywhere. The city's inhabitants stroll through the sidewalk while others drove cars and other arrangements of vehicles through the narrow grid-like streets.

"Alright, kid, so where's the chaos emerald." Shadow asked as he looked around. They had walked into the market district of the city and the hedgehog and echidna glanced at every jewelry store they spotted. He could sense the emerald's presence, but from time to time some chaos energy would appear to to mess that sense up.

"It should be the fifth store, the only one facing in this direction." Tails replied as he looked at the small portable tracker in his hand.

**Boom!**

The ground shook slightly as everyone around froze in their place as a part of the shop's wall exploded, allowing everyone nearby to look into the building's inside, fire erupting and quickly escaping out of the large hole along with the smoke it created as a large robot stepped out.

Its creator was easy to determine due to the red and black coloration and the large symbol burnt into its metal shoulder. The head was a large, red semi-circle with two large, upside triangles connected together by one point as optics, small frills stuck out on the side of its head. The was placed directly on top of the large, black, heavy plated body. Lines ran through the metal, revealing the areas where the hidden artillery could appear. Thick red arms branched out of black shoulders, equipped with hidden missiles before stopping at a square shaped wrist. Large, morphing black hands were about big enough to easily grip the side of a tree.

It walked forward, large rocket issued feet shaking the ground slightly as Shadow and Knuckles prepared to fight the giant mechanical monstrosity. A small buzzing sound filled the air as everyone looked up to find the bot's creator along with its two lackeys hovering comfortably in the gray hover ship.

"Well what do we have here, why am I not surprise to find you here" the doctor said as he smiled down at the three mobians.

"What are you doing now, Eggman, don't tell me you're not after the chaos emerald, too." Knuckles shouted, earning the familiar laugh from the evil scientist.

"Why of course, but since you're here, I might as well test out my newest creation." he swung a hand in gesture to the large mechanism, nearly taking off Decoe's long, narrow head, "I give you, the Egg Crusher."

"Looks tough, but it'll break just like the rest." Shadow said as his red eyes glanced over to the machine.

"It will be you, that will be defeated. Egg Crusher, attack!" the robot began walking toward them, its right hand transforming into a cannon before pointing it toward them. The inside glowed a bright red before releasing a large energy orb. The three mobians dodged to the side as the orb impacted with the concrete where the three were once standing, causing a small explosion that took out part of store nearby.

"Come on Egghead, you did make this thing accurate, or am I too fast for it." Shadow said as he ran in an arch, the robot continually firing the exploding orbs. The hedgehog jumped into the air as he released five chaos spears at the machine, which easily blocked the destructive energy by lifting up its left arm in where the spears would hit.

"Your chaos energy won't work on it."

"Then how about this?!" Knuckles shouted as he quickly dashed up toward the robot. The cannon hand changed form once more, turning into a machine gun and fired bullets at the approaching echidna, who quickly sidestepped before reeling back a fist before landing a punch on the black metal. The robot staggered back a few steps before lifting up the plate covering the missiles. Knuckles leaped to the side as two missiles from each shoulder whizzed its way to where he stood, and instead exploded into a car, causing the car to blow up in a small, fiery explosion.

Shadow took advantage of the small distraction to perform a homing attack on the Egg Crusher's head, sending it staggering forward before tripping and landing on its chest in front of the jewelry store. The black hedgehog, still curled up, sliced down hard onto its back, going through the metal and ending up inside a large hole. He quickly jumped out, landing a couple of feet from the machine as Knuckles punched the head off before rushing over to where the hedgehog stood. The robot exploded seconds later, the smoke from both the explosion and the burning building covered over half of its metallic remains, stuck together like a small pile.

"Looks like your new toy wasn't as tough as you thought, next time, bring something that would be more of a challenge." Shadow said as he looked up at the doctor, an eyebrow raised in confusion as he caught sight of the evil smile on his face.

"Guys, the robot didn't have the chaos emerald." Tails said as he flew up to the duo after he had evacuated the area of all civilians. Shadow's ears twitched slightly as he looked at the smokey pile as he could he metal clanging together in soft footsteps heading up it. The sound gained the attention of the other two mobians as they all studied it until a silhouette appeared near the top, its parts of its features distinguishable even with the smoke covering its identity. A small glow appeared through the smoke, revealing that the figure had possession of the emerald.

"Hey, I recognize that shape, its that same guy who attacked the Blue Typhoon and stole the chaos emeralds." Knuckles stated as he growled, clenching his fist as he also remembered receiving a quick beating from the person, "Who are you!"

"I am Sonic," the figure stated, stepping out of the smoke as emerald eyes studied the shock looks of the mobians below him. The blue hedgehog tossed the red emerald in his hand before continuing,"Sonic the hedgehog," the emerald was tossed beck up, but the hedgehog quickly snatched before pointing the tip at them, eyes narrowing in a harsh manner...

"and you, my friend, are in my way."


	7. We Meet Again (Part 2)

_We Meet Again (Part 2)_

"But, how?" Knuckles stuttered as he took a step back in shock, hoping that all he was seeing was a hallucination and not a ghost of his friend and rival. Tails looked a bit frightened while Shadow seemed the least shocked out of the three, having noticed the possibility return of his rival during the attack on the Typhoon.

"What did you do to him?!" Tails shouted to the smirking scientist, baby blue eyes narrowing in slight anger and irritation. Eggman laughed in response as he pushed his goggles lightly against his face with a finger.

"I did nothing, my dear boy. I would love to tell you the detail, but I have places to be and secrets to discover." he stated before pushing a yellow button on the craft's control panel, deploying a gray claw to retrieve the chaos emerald from the hedgehog's hand, "But since you all so badly want a challenge." The claw retracted back into the hovercraft as Eggman turned the machine to head back to his base, "Sonic, deal with them. Return to my base when you're done." The blue mammal nodded glancing up at the gray machine as it began to fly off before returning his attention to the mobians below him.

"Oh no you don't, Eggman." the fox yelled angrily as his tails spun in a circle behind. Before Shadow or Knuckles could do anything to calm him, he quickly dashed up to the hovercraft, "I want to know what you did to him, now!" Sonic watched silently as the fox for a few moments before disappearing. Tails slowed his approach before hovering in the air in surprise as the blue hedgehog reappeared in a few inches in front of him.

"You should watch what you're doing, twerp, somebody could get hurt." Sonic stated before turning in the air, landing a roundhouse kick on the kid, sending him hurling into the side of a nearby building. Sonic landed on the ground softly.

"And by someone, I mean you." Blue ears twitched as Sonic easily stepped to the side, feeling sharp knuckles graze his fur, "You're really looking for another beating, don't you." he said as he flipped back before landing behind the red echidna.

"I was at a disadvantage, but now that I can see you," the echidna sent out a flurry of punches as he forced Sonic back, "you're really going to get it." The blue hedgehog simply smirk as he easily dodged each punch before jumping into the air and out of the echidna's reach.

"Chaos spear!" Sonic shouted as he swung his arm in a curve. Five spears appeared above him before hurling themselves at the echidna.

"How the..." Knuckles muttered as violet eyes widened slightly before leaping to the side, hissing in slight pain as one of the spears grazed against the side of his leg. He quickly got back up, expecting another attack, but looked around in confusion as the hedgehog had vanished, "Come on out you coward, show yourself."

"If you wish." Sonic replied as he appeared behind the echidna, quickly punching him in the back and sending the echidna through the air before skidding across the ground.

**Minutes Earlier**

"Tails!" Knuckles shouted as he watched the kid slam hard into the side of the building, creating a large crater filled with rubble.

"You get Sonic, I"ll take care of the kid." Shadow said, earning a nod in reply as the echidna rushed toward his target, ending up behind the blue mammal as he landed onto the ground. Shadow skated over to the large hole, lifting up and tossing away rubble until he came across yellow fur poking out of the pile, "Tails, you're okay?" he shouted as he quickened his pace until last bit of debris was off the fox's body.

"Yeah, I'm fine, a bit hurt though." Tails replied as he slowly got himself off. His fur had hints of black from the rubble and smut. Scratches covered his body, small blotches of blood leaking out due to the shards of glass that slashing against his skin on the impact. A small bruise was on his side from where Sonic had kicked him at. Before the black hedgehog could replied, black ears twitched in rotated as he heard a body collide with the ground before skidding in their direction.

"Ga-ah!" Knuckles grunted as he stopped a few feet from the duo, ground cracking slightly as rocks started piling up as the echidna formed a large groove through the ground. HE slowly pick himself up, ignoring the two in front of him and looking back at the blue hedgehog who was slowly making his way toward him, fist balled up as eyes remained narrowed.

"Knuckles you take Tails back to the plane, I'll deal with Faker." Shadow said as he stood up, charging a chaos spear in his hand.

"Watch out, he can use chaos spear." Knuckles warned as the black hedgehog stood in front of the echidna. Sonic stopped in his approach, eying the lime colored spears in his opponent hands and let a small smirk graze his peach muzzle.

"I already know that." he replied before releasing one of the chaos spear at the blue counterpart. Sonic simply leaned his head to side as the spear whizzed by, exploding on contact with the car behind several meters behind him.

"Is that all you got, hedgehog," Sonic scoffed as he glared at the hedgehog, arms crossed against his chest, "and the Doctor calls you the Ultimate Lifeform." Shadow growled at the mocking tone he caught in the mammal's tone. He sent the hurled the remaining chaos spear at the hedgehog, who jumped back a few feet as it landed directly where he once was. Not wasting a moment, the red streaked hedgehog rushed toward his rival, sending a flurry of punches in several directions at the cobalt counterpart.

Shadow attempted an uppercut, throwing the hedgehog off for a moment as the fist was set for a collision with the hedgehog's chin. Ruby eyes widened slightly as his fist went directly through the hedgehog as if he wasn't even there. A small smile appeared on Sonic's face as he caught sight of the opponent's confident smirk turned into one of pure shock.

"But how?" Shadow asked in shock, he swore that hit would've sent the hedgehog into the air, or at least collided with the chin, not go straight through him like he was an illusion.

"Vibration of the molecules, a simple trick." sonic stated as ears perked up, the sounds of sirens wailing in the distant increased as they grew closer, "I believe I have overstayed my welcome." Sonic turned in the opposite direction of the wailing and ran off, turning into nothing but a blue blur.

"Oh no you don't." Shadow muttered as he rushed after him, his chaos powered skates kicking in as skated up to Sonic's side.

"Persistent aren't you." the blue one said as he glanced over to his side, the black hedgehog easily keeping up with him. Shadow attempted to run into the Sonic, but missed as the hedgehog disappeared before the collision. Seconds later, the blue one appeared above the black one's head, spinning in midair as a hard kick landed on the back of Shadow's skull.

"How did you...?" the black hedgehog said as he slowed to a stop before the hit could cause him to trip in an embarrassing wipe-out. Sonic jumped onto the top of a nearby street light, green eyes glaring at red ones as the hedgehog shuffled through his quills before pulling out a dark blue chaos emerald, the only emerald that wasn't sent flying through space and toward the planet, "Chaos control." he muttered as a smirk formed on peach lips.

"I'm sorry I can't stay and beat you to a pulp, but I got other things to do. I hope we meet again soon, you are...a formidable opponent." Sonic raised his right hand above his head, the same one that was holding the chaos emerald. It began to glow as two well known words escaped through his mouth.

"Chaos Control!" the emerald shined brightly before engulfing the hedgehog and itself in a bright white light, blinding Shadow for a second. The black hedgehog looked up the second the light dimmed...

...only to find that the emerald and hedgehog had disappeared.

**~ with Eggman ~**

"Uh, Doctor," Decoe started as Eggman turned his head to face the gold robot, "what do you mean by secrets to discover." An evil grin spread across the evil scientist lips as he sat up slightly in his chair after being hunched over for several minutes over the computer.

"Well, when you two were keeping the ship on course back to Mobius, I had a little talk with Sonic to see exactly what he remembers, and he remembered only a few, but the biggest one was the island he said he was born on. Christmas Island, only the lucky and most fortunate have ever made it to that island and returned to tell the tale. I had saw the name in my grandfather's diary, revealing that he had a young inter-dimensional friend on this planet that lives on the island."

"What's so special about that guy?" Bocoe asked.

" From what I learned through the diary," Eggman paused for a moment as he pulled up a digital copy, "his friend, Professor Lewis H. Rattingten, was a scientific genius just like him who attempted to make a powerful creature. Though, unlike Gerald, Lewis had not the time to create a creature out of scratch, but experimented on the creatures that already existed. His secret lab where he performs the dangerous experiments is said to be located in space, and it was kept a great secret."

"Until ten years ago when someone found out about the island and the station and invaded them both." Sonic said as he walked into the room, having transported there only a few seconds earlier.

"Oh, Sonic, glad that you're back, while we're on this topic, do you remember anything on the ship."

"Yes, but I do not like to tell with unwanted guest around." Eggman raised an eyebrow in confusion as Sonic sent a chaos spear toward one of the air vents.

"Whoa." rouge said as she fell out, landing hard on her bottom. Eggman laughed as the blue hedgehog pinned her arms behind her back roughly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rouge the bat, isn't this a pleasant." Eggman said as he walked up to where she stood, struggling to get out of the hedgehog's grip.

"Well you caught me," the albino bat said as she stopped, aquamarine eyes looking up at the scientist, "so what cha' going to do with me." Eggman chuckled as he walked away, hands behind his back and head looking down.

"Oh, anything I determine for someone like you, but what it would be...

...is based on your cooperation."


	8. Break In (Part 1)

_Break-In (Part 1)  
_

"Ugh, this has to be the worst day I ever had." Knuckles groaned as he laid on the green couch, am ice pack placed on top of his head, covering up the purplish bruise from the head collision into the street. Tails sat on the similar colored chair, bandages covered the top half of his body while another set wrapped themselves around the head, the three curling fur that stuck out from the fox's fur still poked through, not willing to lay flat.

"Well, you lost to Sonic before right." Shadow mocked as he leaned against the wall, a black remote in his hand as he flipped the channels to find something to his interest.

"A few times, but never as badly as this." the echidna said as he closed his eyes, groaning in pain as he felt a small headache form, "I couldn't even get close to landing a hit."

"Well I almost landed a hit, but instead of uppercutting his chin, I phased right through him like i was just punching air." Black ears twitched slightly as he looked at the door, the rapping sound of some knocking on the wood as a familiar, and slightly annoying, voice sounded from behind it.

"Oh Tails, I thought I come for visit and see how you and Sha..." the pink hedgehog started as she allowed herself end, pausing as she stared wide eyed at the injured fox and echidna, "what happened?"

"Eggman is what happened. He had a new associate and we basically got beat." the echidna stated as he let out another moan. The channel surfing had stopped as Shadow placed the remote down on the coffee table, nodding in agreement. All three sets of eyes widened as a Piko-Piko hammer appeared in the angered hedgehog's hand.

"Amy calm down." Tails begged as he sat up in the chair, hands up in a pleading position just as Shadow slowly backed away, leaving Knuckles at the mercy of the pink hedgehog if she decides to start swinging that hammer in frustration. The tv screen brightened, gaining the attention of the four mobians.

"We're sorry to interrupt this broadcast for the important news," the screen flashed to a news room, a gray cat wearing a purple jacket sat behind a desk, a small screen placed at the same height as her head. she held a piece of paper in her hand as she waited a few moments before speaking.

"Hi, I'm Sasha Morgan and I'm here to give you today's news. We have recently received an alert from the Guardian Unit of Nations, aka G.U.N., has sighted the nefarious Dr. Eggman on his approach to Falrow Island, a top secret base that took over Prison Island's job ever since the ARK incident. Stay tune to the latest story as receive more news on this breaking story." The tv flashed once more, the screen looking as if going through static before changing back to the movie it was stopped on.

"What is Eggman after this time?" Knuckles said as he attempted to sit up on the couch, but his vision became blurry as the room seemed to spin before his eyes, forcing him to slump back on the furniture, repositioning the ice pack to the newest sore on his head.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Shadow replied as he turned his attention to the injured fox, "Tails, think you can capable of flying me to Falrow Island."

"You mean us, I'm coming along with you." Amy stated.

"No way, Amy, I don't..." Amy lifted up her hammer angrily, causing Shadow to stop in mid-sentence to avoid getting bashed in the head.

"I'm going, whether you like it or not." she replied harshly as she narrowed her eyes at the black hedgehog in front of her.

**~ Falrow Island, with Eggman ~**

"Alright, we're here." Eggman stated as he looked out the large window of his newly built ship, the materials used from the scraped Crimson Egg, toward the large deserted isle, ruins easily seen from their location.

"And what exactly is here?" the white bat asked, looking out the glass from her viewing point on one of the beams that traveled across the ceiling.

"This is Falrow Island," Eggman started as he pulled up a map on the screen, the base was viewed from a bird eye's view, giving a full diagram of the entire island and the base, "after the ARK incident, G.U.N. has moved all things on Prison Island to here, including, some information on Christmas Island."

"Oh, so it's another break in just like last time. Well this should be easy, I'm a G.U.N. agent ain't I." Eggman shook his head before explaining.

"The G.U.N. organization here is different than the one on the other planet. Anyway, you will be assisting Sonic in the retrieval of that data, and also collecting the Chaos Emerald stored in their vaults." Rouge flew down, aquamarine eyes narrowing as she glared at the scientist who sat comfortably in the black chair.

"No way Eggman," she shouted, angrily pointing a finger in frustration at him, "I almost got blown up the last time, what makes you think..." she stopped harshly as she was shoved up against the wall, a gloved hand grasped tightly around her throat as emerald eyes glared at her.

"Oh Rouge, I believe that I made myself clear earlier. What happens to you depends on how well you cooperate with us. I would simply have you locked up in tortured until you are finally willing, but my," Eggman paused as he looked for the right word to say next, "associate says otherwise. Choose carefully, I can't control him. Sonic, let the bat go." Sonic sneered in response, tightening his grip on the neck before letting go, making her drop to the metal ground hard as he walked away and returned to leaning against a wall, "Now," Eggman leaned forward, a small grin on his face as the light flash off one of the lens of his goggles, "you were saying."

"Fine, you win." Rouge said as she sighed in defeat, eyes warily looking over to the blue hedgehog as he narrowed his eyes in response, a frown clearly seen on peach lips.

"Good, now you two, prepare for departure." Sonic got off of the wall just as Rouge flew down the corridor leading to the other parts of the ship, "Oh, and Sonic," the hedgehog stopped as he looked over his shoulder at the round genius who let a evil smile appeared on his face, "if you see Shadow and the others, make sure to leave them alive, it wouldn't be the same to watch them gavel at my feet once I unleashed that weapon that Lewis has on his space station." Sonic nodded as he walked down the hall, a small smirk appearing on his peach muzzle.


	9. Break In (Part 2)

_Break In (Part_ 2)

"Alright, we should be arriving on Falrow Island in about five minutes." Tails announced as the island was clearly seen in the distance. They had arrived later than Shadow had expected, having to drop the echidna off at Angel Island so he could get back to check on the Master Emerald. The black hedgehog stood in his usual spot on the wing while Amy took the seat behind the young pilot.

"What is on Falrow Island?" Amy asked, moving her head to the side so as to see the island easier.

"Falrow Island was originally a archeological site until it was later shut down for an unknown reason. It has a small forest near the center, most likely where the base would be hidden, but mostly surrounded by a small desert-like environment scattered with ancient ruins and temples." the fox replied as his ears perked up slightly. He glanced down on the radar, catching a yellow dot flashing in the direction similar to where they were headed, "Seems like there's a Chaos Emerald on the island, that's probably why Eggman is here."

"If that was the reason, Eggman would've already had it by now," Shadow stated as he looked at the two kids, "I believe there's more to this than the emerald." Amy raised an eye in slight confusion, taking in the black hedgehog's word.

"Then what could it be?" Jade eyes met red ones as Shadow responded, looking back at the island.

"I do not know, but whatever it is must be important."

**~ Falrow Island ~**

"Hurry it up, bat, how many soldiers are ahead." Sonic growled out in a low voice, both he and the bat hiding behind a toppled pillar several meters away from the forest. He squatted behind the pillar, glancing around while the bat looked over and into the forest. The bat scanned the area through a special heat and metal sensing binoculars, given to them by Eggman along with other useful items placed in a small gray bag.

"Calm down," Rouge said as she placed the device into the bag and stood up, black wings extending in preparation for flight she stood up partially, keeping herself hidden by the large ancient stone, "there's two guards on a platform hidden from sight from both the ground and the air and a few yards to the right are four Big Foots." rouge relayed the info to the hedgehog.

"But there's no way we'll get there before we're spotted."Sonic put a hand in his quills, ruffling them a bit before pulling out the dark blue chaos emerald. He tightly grabbed one of Rouge's arm, causing a small yelp to escape due to surprise in the action.

"Chaos Control." Sonic said softly, loud enough for the bat to know where this was going before they disappeared in a flash of white light, unseen by the lookouts. They reappeared behind the trunk of a tree, several feet off the ground as they stood on a metal platform. Rouge snatched her arm away from the hedgehog's grip as Sonic stood up against a tree, peeking over the side.

"Hey, tell someone before..." Sonic gave a small glare at the snow colored bat, making her shut up. White ears perked up as she realized the two soldiers on the other side of the platform. Rouge flew up to a branch that loomed over the two lookouts. One was looking through a pair of binoculars while another paced around the small area, a rifle gun held tightly in his hands.

"You take the guard I take the look out." Sonic nodded before spin-dashing into the pacing guard, forcing him backwards in into the platform's railing, knocking him out cold.

"Hey what the..." the lookout said as eyes widened at the intruder, but before he could raise in alarm the heel of a white boot collided with the side of his head. Binoculars banged against the metal floor as he dropped to the ground near his other comrade. Sonic leaped down as Rouge flew by his side before rushing through the jungle until arriving at the rear of the base, a barred metal door used for emergency escapes was seen, protected only by a defense system.

"Seriously, do these guys ever learn." Rogue said as she flapped her wings once more, moving over to a fuse box to easily deactivate the system. Sonic stood out in the open a few yards in front of the metallic door, arms crossed against the peach chest and emerald eyes closed, as he waited for his partner to open the door. Blue ears twitched slightly as high voice yelled out in excitement.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted as she rushed to the blue hedgehog. Sonic muscled tightened and eyes snapped opened in reflex as the pink hedgehog placed her arms around the speedster, giving her famous hug from behind. Sonic looked down, both confusion and irritation easily seen in his eyes as he looked at the hedgehog. Blue ears rotated slightly as he looked over to the forest, easily catching sight of a worried Shadow, "I just knew you weren't dead, I just knew it. You wouldn't leave your girlfriend would you, huh. I bet you missed me, I really missed...you.?" Amy paused as she realized she never got the usual reaction from him. She let go, backing away slowly as Sonic glared at her. Jade eyes widened in shock as the blue hedgehog turned to face her direction, a chaos spear charged in his right hand.

"Amy, look out!" Shadow shouted as he pulled the hedgehog out of the way, the chaos energy from the spear crackling near her ear as it whizzed by into the forest. Shadow looked at the hedgehog, gritting his teeth as Sonic crossed his arms once more, a smirk on his face as he glared at the black and red counterpart.

"Well, well, we meet again Shadow the hedgehog, I can see that the fox and the echidna are not with you." Sonic stated, seeing that the other two mobians were not anywhere in sight. The three hedgehogs turned to face the metal door, which was currently sliding open as a white bat flew into view.

"Alright, the door open and...Shadow, what are you doing here!?" Rouge shouted as she caught sight of the hedgehog.

"I would ask you the same thing? Why are you working with Eggman?" Rouge landed next to Sonic, a nervous expression on her face.

"I don't really have a choice." the albino bat said, glancing at the mobian beside her.

"Let's go, we got a mission to complete." Sonic growled to the bat before turning around and racing through inside. Rouge gave one last look at the two heroes before flying off in close pursuit.

"You go find the chaos emerald, I'll follow them." Shadow stated, dashing off before Amy could respond.

"And exactly where am I suppose to find the emerald." Amy shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth in attempt to have her voice heard by the black blur, but sighed as she knew it was pointless and ran into the base.

**~ With Eggman ~**

"Doctor, we have a report from the druid on Angel Island stating that the Master emerald has been restored to its true power. It also reports that Knuckles it currently guardian it, but is still injured from his fight with Sonic." Bocoe said as he looked up to the round scientist, who was grinning at the news.

"Good." Eggman stated before pushing a button on the control panel, "Sonic, status report on your mission." Static filled the air for a few seconds before the voice of the blue hedgehog sounded through the speakers.

"We are currently in the base, but we had a run in with Shadow and another one of his friends, he called her Amy."

"Alright then, I'll be heading off to Angel Island to retrieve the Master Emerald. I want you to, no matter what, retrieve the data, if you have to leave the chaos emerald to protect the data, than do so. You understand?"

"Understood Doctor." Sonic replied as Eggman shut off the communication between the two.

"Get this ship up running, we're giving our good ol' friend, Knuckles a visit."


	10. The Trade

_The Trade_

Footsteps pounded on the metal floor as Sonic ran down the corridors, only caring about reaching the room where the data would be stored as he rushed by patrolling soldiers, barely giving them time to see the blue blur before they were spun around as Rouge flew by quickly, half a minute later followed by a pursuing black blur.

"He's gaining on us." Rouge stated as she looked back, the black hedgehog increasing his speed even with all the turns that the duo had made to lose him. Sonic glared back, annoyed emerald eyes looking into determined red eyes. He turned left, smirking as he saw his destination at the end of the hallway.

"Rouge grab my hand!" he shouted as he extended his right arm up to the flying bat as the distance between them in the door was closing drastically. Rouge grabbed the hand, feeling herself tugged as she stopped flapping her wings.

"What are you doing?!" Rouge asked as she noticed the hedgehog had no intention on slowing down, "We got to slow down or we'll run into..." Eyes widened as she felt her whole body began to vibrate along with the hedgehog before passing through the door. Once they were fully through, Sonic slowed to a halt as the vibration stopped, "the door?" White ears perked up as she heard Shadow skidding to a halt behind the door, but it wouldn't last long since Shadow could easily send a chaos spear, blasting it off its hinges.

"Hack into the system and get the information," the blue hedgehog pushed her forward toward the computer as he turned to the door, a chaos spear charged in his hand as he waited for his counterpart to make an entrance, "I'll deal with the pest." She nodded as she walked up to computer, which was already turned on in logged in, and searched through the database.

_Man, I never had the time to notice G.U.N. had this many top secret information._ Rouge thought as she scrolled down the long list before coming down on one that was most likely what they were after, _Mutation Space Center and Christmas Island, quite a long name, I bet it has a lot of juicy stuff inside._ She tried to view the data, but was stopped as a password box opened on the screen. _Of course this would have a password. _She thought in irritation before glancing back.

"Sonic, do you know the password to this?" The hedgehog lifted his head slightly in thought, eyes still strained on the door before replying.

"Try Roden." She typed in the word, and the password accepted appeared on the screen before disappearing, allowing the bat to see large amount of data and files on the screen. She pulled out a disc and loaded it into the computer. She glanced back once more, slightly wondering why Shadow hasn't blasted the door open. She smirked as she noticed Sonic wasn't paying attention to her and pulled a flash-drive out of her glove and inserted it into the computer before downloading the disc onto both devices. She turned around sharply as she noticed the door blast open, falling onto the floor while Shadow stood in the entrance, a chaos spear in both hands.

**~ Earlier With Shadow ~**

Shadow skidded to a halt in front of the door, growling in frustration as his two targets has simply just phased right through it. He charged up a chaos spear in his right hand, knowing the door wouldn't be able to stand up to the attack. The spear quickly dissipated as Amy voice was clearly heard through the ear piece that allowed him to keep in touch with both the pink menace and Tails, who was resting in his plane as he awaited their return.

"What?" He said, a growl slightly heard in his voice as ears twitched in irritation.

_"It would've been nice if you told me where the Chaos Emerald was before you rushed off like that. That's so typical Sonic right there." _Amy said as shadow sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"It should be in the vault."

_"Alright, one question though. Where is the vault?"_

"I don't know, ask Tails."

_"Alright then, bye." _The communicator on his side went dead as Shadow charged a chaos spear in one hand.

"Great, now I ended up buying them time talking to that hedgehog." Shadow muttered as he threw the chaos spear at the door. The hinges broke as the door fell to the ground as the black hedgehog charged a chaos spear and both hands. Shadow jumped to the side as the chaos spear in the blue hedgehog's hand was sent flying toward him. He quickly retaliated, throwing both spears toward his target, which was easily avoided, but were close to hitting the computer.

"Ugh, Sonic, keep him from the computer for a few more seconds." Rouge shouted as she looked worriedly at the screen, which showed that the download was three-fourths down. Sonic spin-dashed at Shadow, who simply crossed his arms, holding back the spinning ball as he struggled to keep from moving backwards, "Done!" the black hedgehog looked at the bat as she yanked out the flash-drive from the computer and placing it in her glove before ejecting the disc and placing it in a clear plastic case. The blue hedgehog pushed himself back landing a few feet away from his opponent.

"Go get the chaos emerald, I'll deal with him." he glanced back as Rouge unfurled her wigs before flying down out of the room, heading for the base's vault, "So ready for round 2."

"Yeah, but you have to catch me first." Shadow replied, smirking before skating out of the room. Sonic stared off in the direction before closing his eyes and shook his head in slight disappointment.

"Humph, you can run all you want, but you'll never be faster than me." The blue hedgehog rushed after him in pursuit, not noticing the computer screen flash red as the base's self destruct sequence has started.

**~ The Vault ~**

"Finally, I made it." Amy said, breathing heavily as she bent over, resting her hands on her knees as she stood in front of a glass window. She peered inside, gasping in excitement as she spotted the white chaos emerald, shining brightly in a small glass container of its own. Amy backed a foot away from the window, allowing the Piko-Piko hammer to pop into existence in her hand. Lifting it high over her head, she swung the hammer against the glass, shattering it into pieces. She looked up, slightly surprised as the red lights flashed on and the loud wailing of sirens echoed through the hallways.

"Thanks sweetie, you shouldn't have." Amy looked back noticing Rouge walking up to her. She growled slightly, her hammer raised so as to swing at the bat if she dared made an attempt at the emerald, "Calm down, is that anyway to treat a friend.?"

"You're working with Eggman, why should I even trust you?" Amy said, holding her hammer in a more threatening position. The bat chuckled at the response before pulling out the flash-drive.

"All that you need to know about what Egghead is after is right here, but in trade, I'm going to have to take that chaos emerald." Rouge said as she waved the small device in her hand.

"And how will I know that you won't trick me?" The hammer disappeared just as Amy stumbled to catch the tossed flash-drive.

"The only reason I'm working with Eggman is because he put some sort of tracking device on me, so no matter where I go, he'll no where I am." Rouge smiled before flying into the room. She gave a swift kick to the glass and quickly grabbed the chaos emerald. She flew out and landed right next to the pink hedgehog, giving a smirk, "We should be going before..." the base shook slightly, causing the two females to stumble, barely holding their footing as an announcement echoed through the base.

"Self Destruct Initiated, 20 Seconds Til Self Destruct."

"Well, at least they didn't have the base start locking down like last time." Rouge said as she noticed all the hallways were opened to allow everyone inside to escape before the place detonates. She flapped her wings in flew down the halls, the pink hedgehog followed behind her quickly so as to not get lost.


	11. What's on the Disc

_What's on the Disc  
_

"I wonder how Shadow and Amy are doing?" Knuckles mumbled to himself as he laid down against the stone steps of the altar, the Master Emerald, fully restored to its former shape and power, glowed in a repeated pattern on top of the shrine. He had finally recovered from the dizzy spell after colliding with the concrete, but he still was in no shape to fight another one of Eggman's robots, let alone Sonic if he was included in the event. His mouth involuntarily opened, allowing an yawn to escape. He was in to much pain earlier to simply fall asleep on the more comfortable green couch back at Tails's home. Eyelids slid down over violet eyes as the guardian attempted to fall asleep.

**Rustle...Rustle...**

Eyelids slowly slid open once more as the Guardian sat up slightly, using his arms as support, "Who's there?" he asked as he looked around the area, wondering if he actual heard something or that the hit had made him slightly delusional. He shrugged slightly as he laid back down, arms crossed behind his head as a quiet snore escape his parted mouth.

**Rustle...Rustle... Rustle...**

Violet eyes snapped open as Knuckles quickly got up in took a fighting position, fists raised up as he scanned the area, "Alright who's out there, show yourself." he growled slightly as he saw a small group of bushes shake, allowing the rustling sound to echo through the quiet area before it stopped as a small bunny jumped out, its pink nose twitching slightly as it looked around the area for some food. Knuckles stared confusingly at the white animal before chuckling to himself, "Man, I got worked up over a harmless bunny." he turned around to check on the Master Emerald and gasped slightly as he saw a large metal claw grip the giant green gem.

"Well hello there Knuckles, I saw that you were a bit...preoccupied so I decided to skip my planned entrance and retrieved what I had came for." Eggman said as he smiled at the mobian below. He pressed a button the control panel an the claw started to retract back to the hover ship.

"Oh no you don't." Knuckles stated as he ran up to the top of the steps before jumping into the air, planning to [punch the Master Emerald out of the claw's grip. He flinched slightly in his ascent as Eggman snapped his fingers, as if expecting the blue hedgehog to intercept him and send him flying into the woods or a nearby pillar, but instead received a slight blow to his side by a small flying robot, large enough to sustain the weight of a mobian. He crippled slightly, still injured from his previous battle as he landed on the shrine softly.

"I got what I want, so I believe I'll take my leave." the scientist said with a smile as he flew off with the emerald just as the island began to shake, unable to stay in the air in longer without it.

**~ Falrow Island ~**

_"Man, I hope Amy got the emerald already,"_ Shadow thought as he sped out of the small jungle and toward one of the ruins that scattered the island. He looked back, seeing the blue hedgehog pop out of the jungle several seconds later, a chaos spear charged and his hand as he continued his pursuit, "_I don't know how long I can keep this up before he catches me." _He quick-stepped to the right just as the chaos spear was flung where he once was. Without the small speed reducing space of the jungle, he knew the hedgehog could start gaining on him. The black hedgehog skidded to a halt just as Sonic teleported in front of him, indicating that the hedgehog had a chaos emerald on him.

Sonic charged another chaos spear in his hand as he glared at his counterpart in front of him, Shadow did the same and the two hedgehogs stood there, waiting for the other to make a move, though, it never happened.

_Sonic. _the stated hedgehog lifted his right hand, the left one still holding the charged spear, to his right ear.

"Yes Rouge." he replied, keeping an eye on the hedgehog in front of him.

_I got the emerald, but the island is about to explode. _Ruby eyes widened slightly, more concerned about Amy who could most likely still be in there then the emerald, _I'm at the west end of the jungle, but I got some robots on my tail. _Sonic closed his for a few seconds as the communication between the two cut off before turning in that direction, the spear dissipating in his hand.

"Today must be your lucky day, another close call, but I promise, the next time we meet..." he glanced at the hedgehog, emerald eyes glaring as he continued, "you won't be so lucky." He soon ran off to retrieve his partner, leaving the red striped hedgehog standing there, trying to get a connection with Amy.

"Amy, are you there?" Shadow asked as he waited for the pink annoyance to reply.

_Yeah, I'm heading right for the plane. I didn't get the chaos emerald, but I got something better. I'll tell you once we're off this island. _Shadow sighed in slight relief before skating toward the plane on the east side of the island.

**~ With Rouge ~**

Rouge flew over the branches twisting and turning in an attempt to lose the flying robots on her tail, but no matter what she did, she couldn't shake them. She dodged to the left, narrowly missing a tree as a laser fired. She held to the chaos emerald tightly and checked on the disc, seeing that it was still there in unscathed.

"Chaos Spear." Te five robots exploded behind her as the same number of lime colored spears embedded themselves into the body. She sighed in relief as she landed on the ground just as the blue hedgehog rushed up to her.

"Just get us out of here." rouge stated as she handed him the chaos emerald, he nodded as he grabbed the gem before grabbing her arm. He held the gem above his head, the emerald glowing in his hand, as he uttered the two words to get them far away from the island.

"Chaos Control!" Te emerald shined brightly before the two mobians vanished from the scene. The Tornado had took off from the other side of the island, seconds before the base exploded, quickly engulfing the island in a fiery explosion.

**~ At Tails Workshop ~**

"Alright, Amy, you said you had something better than a chaos emerald, what would that be?" Shadow asked as the trio had walked into the living room after the short flight back. Amy held out a small flash-drive, making the black hedgehog look at he in slight confusion.

"Rouge said that she had downloaded some info from G.U.N.'s database onto here, stating that Eggman was after some data on something, and the base just happened to also have a chaos emerald." she handed the gray device to Tails once he had walked into the room after parking the plane in the garage and bringing in his laptop, confused at what they would currently need it for.

"So what you're saying, is that whatever Egghead is planning to do is related to whatever the data he had Sonic and Rouge retrieve." Shadow stated, getting a nod in response from the pink hedgehog as Tails plugged the device into the computer.

"Hey, look at the name." the yellow fox stated as both hedgehogs leaned over to get a good view of the screen.

"Mutation Space Center and Christmas Island." Shadow stated as Tails clicked on it. Several other files popped up on the screen.

"Wow, that's a lot of things on one little file." Amy said as the fox scrolled down the screen. Tails had barely made it to a quarter through the data as something caught Shadow's eyes.

"Wait, go up a bit." Tails did as told, scrolling the screen up a bit before being stopped in the area where Shadow had saw it. shadow scanned the data before ruby eyes caught sight of it, "I can't believe it." ruby eyes widened slightly as he read the file name.

"What is it?" Tails asked, confused at the black hedgehog's sudden action.

"Is there anything of possible interest on it." Shadow nodded at Amy's question.

"The name itself seems like it would, but I would've never believed it myself."

"What's the name?"

"Project Sonic."


	12. The Perfect Experiment

_The Perfect Experiment_

"Wait, what do you mean Project Sonic." Amy shouted, not believing what the black hedgehog had stated, even after Shadow had pointed out the file on the screen, "this has got to be some sick joke or something, right? maybe it's just some empty file that has my Sonikku name, right?" Tails double clicked on the file and the file opened, reveling a long page on data. At the top right corner of the page was a picture of a year old Sonic standing with his hands behind his back in front of a white rat, who was surely in his late fifties, and a gray rat who possibly had just hit eight.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you Amy, but this is surely about Sonic." Tails stated as he noticed a speaker icon before the text and clicked on it.

"I, Professor Lewis H. Rattingten, has found the perfect creature capable of becoming my own version of the Ultimate Lifeform. I have dedicated this lifetime of searches and experiments to my late friend, Professor Gerald Robotnik, who I had looked up to after an accidental meeting when I was young. Who has attempted, and had succeeded, in being the first to create the Ultimate Lifeform, only to have the government shut the ARK down a year later." Lewis's voice was heard through the speaker, most likely having recorded this for such an event when someone would find his research. His voice sound depressed once he had reached the part about Eggman's grandfather who had later tried to destroy the planet in revenge.

"Wait, he knew about me and the whole ARK thing?" Shadow asked, slightly startled.

"It also seems like this guy was interested in your work." Tails responded before Lewis's voice started up once more, having taking a pause long enough for them to have that very short conversation.

"While Gerald had created the Ultimate Lifeform, who was later named Shadow, out of scratch, only using some DNA and the chaos energy that was provided from Black doom. I, however, decided to make one through a being that already exist in this world. I searched far and wide to find a mobian who can handle a large amount of chaos energy, but only a few had survived, only to have an unexpected affect on them. Even my promising one, who I called Reptin, could not handle the mythical energy and had undergone a monstrous mutation and his mind slowly converted to animal instinct. My newest project, Sonic, became the light in my dream, having received him in a desperation by his parents to save him from a future fate. Though, even with the chaos energy flowing harmlessly through his system, the hedgehog was still as mortal to simple things like anybody else, so in order to give him the blessing of immortality, I experimented with his DNA, injecting the DNA from different mobian species and removing certain things from his own. My most important, and possibly horrible, thing that I had done was contacting a group of alien in attempt to gain some of their immortal blood. I was granted it, but they demanded something in return, though, they would not tell. Once Sonic had turned three, I noticed one small side effect, his eyes, usually an emerald green, would turn a darker shade of green and turn into reptilian like, just like the aliens, if slightly angered, but if completely, the eyes would turned blood red and he would turn into a weapon of mass destruction, having accidentally killing off some of my scientists in pure rage. He became quite intelligent, though, he had also become quite the actor in hiding things, especially certain emotion and knowledge, knowing the best time to show or reveal things kept secret. Even through all the experiments I have performed, I still have not have truly seen Sonic's true capability, since he always love to play around so much until the dire of situations. I have no idea what abilities the hedgehog, or rather, he would be better classified now as a hybrid." The voice cut off, followed by a loud alarm and soon static was heard through the speaker until the thing was completely cut off.

"That's all," Tails said as he closed the laptop, before looking at the two hedgehogs, "Shadow, looks like you have competition."

"I always knew something was weird with that hedgehog, but I see that though looking like each other was a mere coincidence, the reason why we are so evenly match is because we were made, through experimentation or creation, to be the perfect being." Shadow stated, still shocked at the info they had discovered about the blue speedster. "Wait, but the guy said that he still haven't discovered all of Sonic's capability.'

"And if Eggman was to discover them, he would have an even more powerful force that would ever dealt with." Amy said, realizing the situation. Tails and Amy jumped slightly as all three turned to face the door, which was slammed open, revealing a panting echidna on the other side.

"Knuckles, what's wrong?" Knuckles took several breathes, being to tired to simply glide over to the workshop had simply ran here, which, possibly wasn't any better option.

"I got some big news, a good one, and a bad one." he said between breathes as he closed the door behind him and slumped into a nearby chair in exhaustion.

"Well, we got some, too. We couldn't recover the chaos emerald from the island, but we got what Eggman originally was after, and part of it included Sonic. seems like he was the latest, and possibly last, experiment of some guy named Professor Lewis who attempted to make his own Ultimate Lifeform after Gerald." Tails explained before asking, "So what news do you have."

"The bad news, eggman stole the Master Emerald, again." Shadow rolled his eyes, it wasn't really a big surprise since if the emerald wasn't broken in some way, it would end of stolen.

"Alright, so what's the good news." Knuckles forced a small grin to appear on his face as he held out his hidden hand , exposing the glowing gem to the others.

"I've found a chaos emerald." he said as the light blue emerald shined in his gloved hand.

**~ With Eggman ~ **

"Doctor, exactly, why are you forcing sonic through all of these training routines while we make our way to Christmas Island." Decoe said as he glanced at the screen before returning his gaze to the round scientist who was watching it with interest, an evil smile plastered on his face.

"I know you wish to keep him in tough shape, but this is ridiculous." Bocoe said.

"You never did this with Shadow, so why are you doing this with Sonic." Rouge said, watching the fight on the screen as she heard the evil doctor laugh in response.

"If you idiots so dearly wish to know. Lewis's experimentation has caused a great change to his entire DNA structure, causing some results that have yet to be noticed. That's why I'm forcing him through these training exercise, hoping to uncovering those hidden abilities. I happened to make a very slow progress, but a progress all the same. Before, he could stand a chance against Shadow with no extra help," the doctor chuckled before continuing, his goggles giving off a weird glint,...

..."But after this, possibly nobody could stop him."

*** Notice ***

**I am placing a poll up on my profile to determine the hidden ability that Sonic has. If you have any suggestion I would gladly add them to the poll. I won't tell you when I'll reveal the winner, and the poll will be opened until I reach the chapter before the revealing.**


	13. Trip to the Island (Part 1)

_Trip to the Island (Part 1: A Close Encounter)_

"Ah, we must be here." Eggman announced, stroking his long, red-brown mustache as the seas around them suddenly got rough, waves lapping up to reach the flying red and black ship as it sailed overhead. The sky was covered in dark clouds, a major contrast to the weather only a few minutes ago which was clear skies with only tiny wisp of white clouds.

"Well, why did it just get all stormy? What are we going through, the Bermuda Triangle!?" Bocoe yelled out as he hanged on desperately to the seat, being jerked heavily in his seat even with the safety belt that was added before they had arrived near this area. The gold robot was faring a bit worst in the situation, being slimmer than the other. Bokkun and Rouge were a bit better, able to hover near the center of room when the ship shaking got to an extreme, and returning to their spot on one of the beam when it lessened.

"This is a part of Lewis's defense system that he installed after releasing some of the more unstable mutants on the island after it was invaded by G.U.N." Sonic stated, surprisingly able to continue to leaning on one of the walls, having to stop the doctor's constant training in order to get them to the island in one piece. He allowed one closed eyes to open halfway as emerald eyes glanced at the round scientist, "Doctor, pull up some if you want to get there alive."

"And exactly why?" Decoe asked as he felt the ship raise itself higher. A large splashing sound was heard in the distant as a large tail raised itself above the churning waves before disappearing as sudden.

"Wha...what was that?" Bokkun stuttered, shaking slightly as some much thicker and larger rose above the water, cutting through the rough water toward them quickly, "Uh, could we go higher?" Sonic let a small smirk cross his face for only a second as he replied to the frightened black bot.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lightning brightened the sky, the eerie lime light giving the shadowy shape of something flying in the clouds, its shape similar to that of a prehistoric creature. Seconds later, water splashed up, towering almost higher than the ship's altitude as yellow eyes pierced through the liquid. The water plummeted back down to the sea below, revealing a creature with bluish-gray scales, the water dripping off its scale made it glisten slightly even with the lack of light.

"Uh, Sonic, what is that thing?" Rouge shouted in slight horror as the 'thing' slightly opened its mouth, revealing three sets of shark teeth, a forked tongue flicked out a few times, catching the dropping liquid.

"That's just Snap." the blue hedgehog said, completely calmed even after the large reptile/fish creature roared at them, almost forcing the ship to fly backwards and into the eatery depths. The creature, dubbed Snap, closed his mouth as he leaned his narrow head toward the mechanical contraption, the tip of his snout twitching as if trying to determine if they were friends or foes. The yellow pupils dilated as if trying to have a better focus on the crew inside. Nobody dared to make a sound as Snap moved his head back, giving them a glance at the long rigged neck, sharp spines traveling down toward its back, which was still hidden in the water.

Sonic rolled his eyes as blue ears caught the sound of the others sighing in relief as the creature dived back under the sea, his long tail flicked out, allowing them a better look at the two large fins placed on its sides, possibly allowing him to make better turns underwater.

"Alright, we should have no other problems until we get to the island." Eggman said as he searched through the recently recovered file in search of any concerning Snap.

"As long as we don't catch the attention of Terry." Sonic replied, possibly referring to the flying creature they saw soaring through the unnatural clouds.

"What type of creature was that?" Rouge asked, the image never leaving her head.

"It seems that Jarol Al Gator, aka Snap, was an alligator and another one of his survived experiments. He, compared to most of the other survivors, is the most sane failed experiments. He was ejected with the DNA of an anaconda, a shark, a blue whale, and some other unidentifiable fish. Those DNA, along with the mixture of the chaos energy has mutated his body into something that would exist during prehistoric time. He is one of the few most powerful prototypes, second only to Reptin."

"And exactly how many of them survived?" Eggman looked through the data until finally pulling up a file with a list of each of the survivors and their links in the file."

"Hundreds."

**~ With the Heroes ~**

"Finally, now we got an advantage." Amy shouted in joy as jade eyes landed on the mystical light blue gem which was now resting in Shadow's palm.

"Don't get too excited, I barely got to it and time before one of Eggman's drones was out of reach, so he must have the others." the red echidna looked over to the black hedgehog, "Shadow, think you can warp us over there?" The hedgehog shook his head as he looked into the gem.

"I don't know what it is, but I'm having a hard time tracking down the chaos energy from the emeralds, even the Master Emerald. Whatever Eggman is doing, he either does not want us to track him, or wherever he is at is specifically designed to keep the chaos energy on a down low. He must be heading to Christmas Island, it's the only place where nobody would notice. " Shadow stated as he placed the emerald on the nearby table.

"Well, that's great. I got two question though. What in the world is Christmas Island, and where in the world do we find it?" Knuckles asked, confusion clearly on his face at the mention of the island. Tails reopened the laptop and searched through the different files until landing on the topic in question.

"Alright," the yellow fox clicked on it some data appeared on the screen along with the picture of the island from a bird's eye view, "it says here that Christmas Island, also known as Chaos Island, was a getaway for dragons in ancient times and was the birthplace of Chaos along with the Master and Chaos emeralds. It was soon abandoned after the extinction of the race, now only heard of through medieval tales. The island is suppose to be several miles of the west coast of South Island."

"How is that possible, for every map I saw I would've noticed an island out in the middle of the ocean ." Amy stated, earning a nod from Tails.

"That's right, because its not located on any maps. The inhabitants, people who were able to survive the travel and land on the island safely, kept it a big secret. The weird thing I've noticed, there some type of chaos generated field that blocks any attempts of any power that uses chaos energy, and it keeps anyone from tracking the energy once it is in a certain range."

"So that's why its so hard to track the emerald, but what could Egghead want with the island?" Shadow asked as he crossed his arms as he glanced at the fox, ruby eyes meeting baby blue.

"I don't believe it's the island he's exactly after, but something that's only assessable from there. He doesn't want Christmas Island, he wants the Mutation Space Center, and that was never seen ever since it was invaded."


	14. Trip to the Island (Part 2 )

_Trip to the Island (Part 2: Mutants Gone Wild)_

"What would Eggman want with that place?" Knuckles said, squatting on the right wing of the gold plane while Shadow took the left. Amy and Tails took the front two seats. The blue seas moved calmly underneath them as they soared to intercept the evil scientist.

"Mutation Space Center has a ton of high-tech equipments still on board. Who knows what Eggman would do if he gets a hold onto them.?" Tails replied. He raised one eyebrow in confusion, noticing the sky becoming dark and cloudy while the sea turned rough, waves lapping up to strike the X Tornado. The wind blew harshly, causing the plane the shake and the two passengers outside to hold on to the wing tightly, bracing themselves for the strong gust of air.

"Knuckles, Shadow, you alright." Amy shouted as she looked with concern at the hedgehog and echidna.

"Yeah, we're fine, if you don't include practically being blown off the plane." Shadow shouted, the wind nearly muffling his voice as he readjusted his grip on the plane once one of his gloved hand attempted to pry itself off the metal wing, his quills ruffling as they swayed slightly, some pointed up more than others. Knuckles did the same thing as his dreads floating up in the air. The pink hedgehog huffed at the comment.

"Well you didn't have to put it that way, maybe you two should've took Tails's advice and got in the back seats, but no..." she drawled out the last word to emphasize her statement, but was interrupted by Knuckles.

"Well we didn't know it would be this type of weather. Maybe this is why Christmas Island is a secret." Knuckles replied loudly as the plane shook violently, leaning more to the right, forcing him to grip even harder to the plane.

"Uh, guys, we might have a problem." Tails said as his eyes widened as he watched something in the distance rise over to water before falling. Tails gulped slightly in fear, causing the others to look in that direction. A shadowy figure rose out of the sea, causing the others to widened slightly, knowing that they were in a disadvantage in this weather.

"Uh, Tails," Violet eyes widened as the figure dived underwater, allowing them to see the long neck fallow the head while a huge body followed along with a long thick tail, "think you can pull up some." Lime green lightning flashed, revealing to the others a figure flying through the clouds, making it impossible to reach the island without meeting one of the two creatures.

"Do not be afraid," a deep voice sounded as the creature lifted his head through the water slowly until the head was at an even height as the plane. Tails adjusted the plane into its walking mode, the jets in the legs allowed them to hover slightly even as the plane was being buffeted by the wind, which was lessened as the reptile/fish thing placed himself in the direction of the wind, "Snap is very friendly."

"Uh, okay." Shadow said as he glanced toward the others before returning his gaze to the creature.

"You must be looking for someone, Snap met a group in a red and black machine not too long ago." Snap replied, tilting his head to side.

"Why, you're quite friendly. I didn't know you guys could talk." Amy replied, eyes widening slightly as the mutant flashed a grin, revealing sharp teeth almost half her size.

"Snap is not like most experiments. Lewis calls Snap the most sane creature. Snap knows when to fight, and when to not. Snap is not to bright, nor is Snap quite dumb. Snap is also strong, only Reptin has beaten Snap."

"Hey, is there anything we need to know about the island." Snap nodded his head, sending the water that was clinging to his scales onto the plane, which dampened Shadow's and Knuckles's fur.

"Others like Snap inhabit island after island was invaded. All other dangerous, some more than others. Snap wishes you all good luck, and if you wish to travel to the station, beware. Reptin still inhabits the place, and Reptin is a deadly foe, and the most unstable."

"Thanks." Amy said, smiling as sweetly as she could to the monstrous creature.

"You are welcome. Snap wishes you all luck." the mutant replied as he lifted one hand from the sea to wave, four deadly sharp claws stuck out from flipper like hands to wave to the group as the plane turned back into its flying form and made its way to the island.

**~ With Eggman ~**

"Ugh, why is there so many trees?" Rouge moaned in annoyance as she pushed aside some low-hanging branches and leaves.

"And how many times do I have to say be quiet, unlike you, I rather get to the teleporter without picking a fight." Sonic said, glancing behind him toward the albino bat. He pushed aside another pair of branches. He let them go, letting them smack into Bokkun's face.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" the black robot squealed out, a red mark clearly seen on his face. He flinched slightly as he earned a glare from the others. Blue ears perked up as leaves and bushes several meters in front rustled slightly followed by quiet panting and footsteps.

"Great." the blue hedgehog muttered under his breathe,"Up a tree, now." he ordered, watching as Rouge and Bokkun flew up to a tree branch a few meters out of reach. Decoe and Bocoe scampered up a tree before turning to help up there creator.

"Pull you insolent weakling, I do not wish to die today, I still have a world to conquer." Eggman said, loud enough for them to know that he would be yelling if not for the situation. Sonic sighed, shaking his head in disappointment at the small progress at lifting the obese human up. He walked over helping the two lackeys in pulling the doctor onto a thick branch that would be able to support his weight. After seeing that the others were out of harms way, Sonic jumped up to one of the nearby branches.

Leaves rustled as red fur was seen below, causing the hedgehog to tense his hand, ready to prepare a chaos spear and the others to gasp slightly. A short, thick head poked out of the leaves, a long slim tongue passing through the snout as the creature padded out. On its back seemed to be a thick black shell, a long tail poked out the other side. Five curved claws adorned webbed fingers, which were placed at the end of salamander like limbs. The mutant looked around, its reddish tongue flickering in and out of its mouth. amber eyes were clearly seen as it looked up, almost as if they were detected, but it soon looked down and scampered away, moving slightly like a lizard.

"What was that one?" Bocoe asked as he and Decoe lowered Eggman to the ground seconds after Sonic had jumped down, revealing that the creature was gone.

"I forgot her name, but she was an anteater that was injected with the DNA of a salamander and an armadillo." Sonic replied as the others came down, "Now will you all keep quiet, that one wasn't even a tough one. The tougher ones would possibly be in the center, right where we're headed."

**Pop Question:**

**Who wants to see Terry?**


	15. Trip to the Island (Part 3 )

_Trip to the Island (Part 3: Here's_ Terry)

"Finally we made it." Tails said as he guided the plane to the open sandy beach for a safe landing. Sand kicked up into the air as the wheels on the landing gear slowed to a stop. The cockpit opened up, allowing the yellow fox and the pink hedgehog to get out while Shadow and Knuckles jumped to the ground from the wing, water dripping off their fur.

"Well, seems like we're not the only ones." Shadow said, turning their attention to the giant red and black ship hovering nearby. Tails pulled out the chaos tracker, the screen showing seven green blinking dots.

"Seems like Eggman decided to break into groups. One group containing three emeralds is heading eastward before curving back to the center while another is heading westward and turning toward the center. The way to the Mutation Space Center must be in the middle of the island." Tails explained, "So if we go straight, we might be able to catch them, but guessing from what they did, going that way must be dangerous." Knuckles pounded a fist into his hand as he gave a small smirk.

"Well then, let's get going." the red echidna turned and was about to rush toward the forest until a gloved hand laid on his shoulder.

"Knuckles, try to give a sense of caution, remember that Snap said there are more mutants that inhabits this place, and each one is dangerous. So we're taking it slow so we can avoid getting into any fights okay." Shadow reminded as Knuckles nodded slowly, still wishing to hurry so he could retrieve the Master Emerald. The black hedgehog looked to the fox and hedgehog before making his approach toward the forest, the others following close behind.

**~ with Eggman ~**

"Ugh, how much longer until we get there." Bocoe whined as he pulled a leg out of the tick mud, finding it hard to do so with the thick bulk he had was slightly dragging him into the ground. Rouge and Bokkun, being capable of flight, had easily flown over the large area while the rest was forced to trudge through it to the other side.

"Stop complaining and hurry up, we don't want to be caught in this type of predicament." Sonic shouted to the two slow lackeys, though, Decoe was faring a lot better due to his slim shape. Eggman was closed behind the blue hedgehog, his eagerness to reach the center helping him trudge through the watery dirt, "There's a stream up ahead for you to wash up in, and then we only have about five minutes until we reach it." He finally reached the grassy bank, stepping out as mud clung heavily to his shoes and ankles.

Once the others had exited the mud, they walked a few meters before coming across the flowing stream. Eggman and the gold and gray robots walked up to the stream, using the water to clean themselves of the mud. Sonic watched as he leaned against a nearby tree, arms crossed against his chest as he allowed his eyes to close.

"Why aren't you washing up?" Sonic eyes quickly opened up as he looked above him, seeing Rouge sitting on a branch several feet above his head.

"Hmph, it'll be a waste of time." he replied as the white bat glided down before landing in front of him, a hand on her hip as she gave a smile before speaking.

"Well, then, I would like for you to answer a few questions of mine." Rouge said as the blue hedgehog stood straight up, arms uncrossing slightly as he walked toward the stream's bank.

"We have no time for that." he sharply replied as he stopped in front of a ready Eggman, he along with Decoe and Bocoe having finished washing themselves, "Could we please continue Doctor." Eggman nodded, an evil smile on his face.

"Of course Sonic, lead the way." Sonic quickly waded through the small stream as the others followed. They continue walking through the dense forest until coming across a large clearing, houses turned to rubble sat closer to the forest, while a large base sat in the middle, half the place having collapsed for reason unknown. Sonic walked out slightly, emeralds eyes looking around calmly before gesturing for the others to followed. They had only reached halfway until blue ears perked up and swerved as he looked toward where the sound a rustling emitted from, giving a small growl as he stopped.

"You know, you're really starting to get annoying now." he replied as he saw Shadow walk out from the forest, followed by Tails, Knuckles, and Amy.

"Glad to see we got here in time." he stated, giving a small smirk in response. Seconds later two dozen Eggpawns walked out of the forest, being closer to the base. Four of them were hoisting the Master Emerald while three more kept guard over the other chaos emeralds. The rest had guns and lasers ready to destroy whatever got in there path.

"Get the emeralds to the teleporter, I'll deal with them." Sonic commanded as the others hurried to the group of robots as they made their way to the base, "A four on one, huh." he gave a small smirk, eyelids narrowing slightly as he saw the others get ready for a fight, that doesn't sound fair, Shadow charging a chaos spear while Knuckles and Amy readied their own choice of weapon, fist and hammer raised and ready to strike the blue hedgehog. Tails's tails were twirling slightly, ready to take off at any given time, "at least, for you."

Knuckles gave a small growl and made the first move, lunging at Sonic, fists ready to collide with the mobian. Sonic gave a small smirk as he waited for the echidna to draw closer before vibrating, allowing the fist to pass through him. Violet eyes widened as he hesitated for a second, completely shock before being hurled back by a violent punch to the stomach.

"So who's next?" the blue speedster stepped to the side, easily avoiding a chaos spear before jumping having, the pink hedgehog having gotten close without him noticing and swung the red and yellow Piko-Piko hammer at him. He snatched it out of her grip the second it and snapped it at the handle, giving an evil smile before looking at her in confusion as another one reappeared in her hand before swinging to new hammer at the hedgehog. Tails dived bomb the hedgehog, forcing him to direct his attention from the hammer wielding girl to avoid and block a few quick punches from the two-tailed fox, allowing Shadow to hurl a chaos spear at his exposed side, causing the hedgehog to hiss in slight pain. Knuckles, having recovered from both shock and pain, hurried to the others, proving to be more the distraction than the one to actually land a blow on the hedgehog.

**Ssscccrreeeeeeeecccchhh!**

The five mobians stopped as the high-pitched sound echoed through the quiet clearing. They all looked up, seeing a shadowy figure appear in the sky as lime colored lightning flashed once more. Sonic gave a small smirk as he noticed in the corner of his eye a flash of white light.

"What is that thing?" Amy said, slightly scared as the hammer in her hand trembled slightly in fear as they could tell that the creature was completely red, except of for the beak that was placed on a crane-like head, which was an obsidian black. The creature landed in front of them, blocking there way from the base, the folds of skin connected to it's arms and side hang loosely, being the reason why it was able to take flight. A long thin tail swished from side to side, giving the group a glimpse at the poisonous spikes attached to it.

"That's Terry." Sonic answered as yellow eyes glared down at them, a black beak opened as a word was spoken out, barely heard by the screech that followed in quick pursuit.

"Prey!"


	16. What Happened to the Old Sonic

_What Happened to the Old Sonic_

The five mobians jumped to the side as Terry charged at them, the ground shaking slightly as it lowered his beak to snap at the pink hedgehog. The mutant screeched in anger as he turned his to the left, catching sight of Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles. He opened his mouth, a red glow emitting from the back of his throat before releasing a torrent of flames. Ruby and violet eyes widened as he and Shadow jumped to the right while Sonic jumped left, the area where the were once standing was covered in the orange flames as the grass became black and smoldering, barely keeping itself from turning into a pile of ash.

"That thing can breathe fire!" Knuckles shouted as he landed on the ground along with the black hedgehog. He barely had time to move as he noticed the the creature charging at the once more, finally catching the glinting of sharp teeth that surrounded the inside of the beak. Terry screeched in pain as it was knocked off course, almost landing on his side as a blue spiny ball struck the side of the creature's head.

"Yeah, he has some dragon DNA in him." Sonic said as he uncurled himself and landed on the now crisp ground. The mutant shook his head slightly before turning toward the one who dared to strike him, yellow eyes narrowing and becoming slits. Terry let out another torrent of fire, missing the hedgehog as he jumped high into the air. "Chaos Spear!" Five energy spears formed and sent themselves hurdling into the beast's side, "Don't get the wrong idea, the only reason why I'm helping is because of the Doctor's order." he landed on the now crisp ground and gave a quick glare at the echidna and hedgehog before returning his attention to Terry, who let out a puff a smoke from his unseen nostrils in irritation before turning his attention where the other two would be, only to receive a yellow and red hammer in the face.

"Take that you overgrown freak!" another hammer appeared in her gloved hand as she prepared for him to make an angry charge at him while the fox flew above, dropping heavy rocks onto the head before flying, dodging the snapping black beak and the occasional fire.

_"Sonic,"_ Eggman's voice could easily be heard through the communication device, _"come on and get through the teleporter."_ Sonic gave a small smirk before running toward the base, giving off a small gust of wind.

"Hey, don't leave us with him." Amy shouted, throwing the hammer once more before chasing after the hedgehog, the others quickly followed. Terry let out another screech before chasing them. Sonic let a smirk cross his face as he rushed to the teleporter, still glowing red and green and ready to be of service once more.

**~ Mutation Space Center ~**

"Where is that hedgehog?" eggman stated impatiently as he had the trap ready once the others made it through. A flash of light appeared near the teleporter and the blue hedgehog walked out, "Now!" Decoe pushed a button, causing a glass dome to appear over the teleporter just as four white lights appeared and gave way to Shadow, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Eggman, what are you up to this time?" Tails shouted as he caught sight of the scientist who was walking up to them. He stopped a few feet from the glass, an evil smile on his face as he looked back to the robots and hedgehog.

"Bocoe, Decoe, go install one of the emeralds into the machine. Bokkun, keep an eye on the Master Emerald." he let his smile widen as he heard the guardian growl slightly as the robots left to there position, "Sonic, find out where our batty friend went." Sonic nodded before walking out the large room through one of the three corridors, "Now, to answer your first question, fox, I truly did nothing to the hedgehog, oh no, he has what our friend has had, amnesia. I saved him, found him floating out in space after he had performed chaos control. I had him place in a stasis chamber. I was quite stunned that he was able to recover from that action without a chaos emerald. He awoken sooner than I expected, and expected a fight, but he didn't remember me. I tried to figure out exactly what he does remember, and I learned about Christmas Island, his birth place. I had noticed the same name in my grandfather's diary and learned of a powerful weapon on this station, but it uses chaos emeralds in order to work. Lewis's weapon is like the Eclipse Cannon, but can be set to destroy only a certain, such as an entire species or just some buildings. I plan to use it to destroy every major city, leaving the inhabitants homeless and allowing me to salvage the ruins and build my Eggman Empire from them, ad to believe, its all thanks to Sonic."

**~ With Rouge ~**

Rouge stood in front of a giant computer, pushing on several buttons on the panel as she searched through the database, scrolling down as she watched the screen.

"Now where is it, ah, there we go." she said, stopping at Project Sonic, knowing that the info back at the base seemed to be slightly incomplete. She clicked on the file and it opened up a longer page than the other, a picture of a two year old Sonic smiling face on the screen, "So Blues real name is Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog, hm, I see why he possible never mentioned it to anyone before." She scrolled down before stopping at where it had been cut off on the other one, the update seeming to be after the attack. Turquoise eyes widened in surprise after she scrolled down for half a minute before giving a small smirk, "the others would love to see this." a small disc ejected from the computer and she grabbed it. She grabbed her red communicator that she kept from the voyage back home and pressed the yellow button.

"Tails you here me?" Static erupted from the device before the fox's voice could be heard.

"Yeah, it must be a good thing we kept these, what's wrong?"

"I just found something you must be..." Rouge held back the yelp as a chaos spear hit her hand, making her drop the communicator to the floor with a small thud. The bat turned around, her eyes meeting emerald ones as Sonic walked closer.

"Rouge, are you there? What's happening?" the bat didn't have a chance at replying as red and white shoes crushed the device.

"I should've known you would be the reason why the others were keeping up with us so well. You're a spy." Sonic said, earning a small smile from Rouge as she closed her eyes, shaking the disc in her hand slightly.

"Yeah, and since I got this little disc I'll guess I'll make my leave, since I got rid of that tracker. You wouldn't mind would you?" Sonic gritted his teeth angrily in response.

"I would mind you phoney." he said, earning a small chuckle from the bat as she opened her eyes.

"That's funny coming from you." she said, thinking, _Hmm, deja vu. _Sonic lifted an eyebrow in confusion in slightly leaned in, barely noticeable.

"What do you mean by that?"

**Hey, the last part I took off from Sonic X, basically since the whole thing is like a deja vu of the ARK incident, just the reverse. **


	17. A Hedgehog's Scheme

_A Hedgehog's __Scheme_

"I looked through the ship's systems and data, and learned that Lewis had created a cloning device." Sonic blinked once, a blank expression on his face as he answered.

"Yes, and he tested it on me, and it was a complete success, but I am the original. The other one was destroyed." Rouge nodded in understanding before putting in a flash-drive into the computer. she opened one of the many files including top secret info of the station.

"That might be true, but the day that you were sent to South Island, the station indicated that two capsules were launched, and from the data I picked up from G.U.N. before this whole mess says that neither of them were recovered, some believing that they both sunk to the bottom of the ocean." Sonic raised an eyebrow and was about to reply, but stopped as a static sound filled his ear.

_"Sonic, get to the laser room, I want you to be there when we test fire this thing."_ The communication cut off and Sonic turned around, taking a few steps until he was stopped by Rouge's voice.

"You do know what this mean, right? You might not be the real Sonic." she stated as she watch the hedgehog pause in his exit before speaking back.

"Even if that is true, I wish to right what has happened to my home and to this station. The plan will carry out, whether if I am the real one or not." Rouge looked at him in confusion and was about to ask him what he meant, but the hedgehog must have thought the same thing and quickly left the room.

**~ Earlier with Shadow and Friends ~**

"What happened with Rouge?" Shadow whispered to the fox behind him as he along with the other two shielded him from Eggman's view while he talked with the bat.

"She got cut off, most likely Sonic found her." Tails answered as they returned their gaze to Eggman who was currently standing at a control panel. A loud whirring sound started as the teleporter lights below them changed from red and green to black and blue.

"I love to stay and watch you be vaporized, but I have a laser to test and a world to dominate." the scientist said as he let out his well-known maniacal laugh, "Also, don't think about using a chaos control without one of these," he held out the light blue chaos emerald, "had one of my smaller robots retrieve it when it fell out of your quills during your fight with Terry." He let a evil smile form on his lips as he walked down the same corridor as Decoe and Bocoe had, "Sonic, get to the laser room, I want you to be there we test fire this thing." Knuckles punched at the glass while Amy banged on it continually with her hammer. Shadow released a chaos spear, but it simply bounced around the dome before striking the floor, making the lights flash brighter and faster.

"Ugh, nothing's working." Knuckles said as he and Amy grew tired of punching and hammering at the what seemed like an indestructible glass. Shadow stood there thinking for a moment before an idea popped into his head.

"Everyone grab a hold on to me." he shouted. Everyone did as instructed, Amy grabbing a hold of his left arm while Tails grabbed his right arm and Knuckles grabbed the fox's free arm. _Hope this works._ Shadow thought as he stayed still for a few moments before he felt his body vibrate, spreading over to the other three mobians who eyes slightly widened at the strange feeling, _Well, here goes._ He stepped forward, passing completely through the dome, the others followed quickly and soon they were on the other side of the glass. Seconds later, a large bright light appeared behind them, indicating that if they had wasted another second, they would have been goners.

"You know you could've teleported us out right?" Tails said as he let go off the black hedgehog arm, earning a confused look from the hedgehogs and echidna.

"But Eggman had the..." Tails interrupted him, smiling.

"He had the fake emerald I brought along. I thought it would be useful." the kid explained as Shadow searched through the his quills, revealing a brightly glowing light blue chaos emerald in his hand.

"Nice one." Knuckles said as he patted Tails back a bit roughly, causing him to take a step forward so he wouldn't stumble forward.

"Yeah, thanks." he said as he rubbed the back of his head slightly in embarrassment.

"Well then, how about we stop this whole thing before it takes a turns for the worst. You guys go get the Master Emerald, I'll start sabotaging the laser." Shadow stated, earning a nod from the others as they went their separate ways.

**~ With Eggman ~**

"You have the emerald fully installed and the laser ready?" Eggman asked as he walked into the room, finding Decoe, Bocoe, and Sonic standing in front of a control panel, a large screen in front as he looked at the two containers to the side. One was his own personal case while the other was connected to a machine. Six glowing emeralds sat in the later of the two

"The laser is functional and ready to fire sir." Decoe said as he walked up to the machine. He typed in a coordinates, revealing on a screen a large forest close to Central City. He sat the range for several miles, barely touching the city limit but was able to easily be seen by anyone that was in a hundred kilometer distance. He set the target for all vegetation.

"Fire!" he shouted as he pushed a large round button on the screen. A whirring sound was heard coming from outside as the ship slightly shook, revealing a large laser, the tip glowing green. The whirring grew louder until a long green light escaped through the tip, hurtling itself toward its destination. Eggman watched in fascination as it landed seconds later, causing a large wave of energy to escape, which caused all plant life nearby to shrivel up until the area was basically an ash pile. All the animals that was inhabiting it were completely unaffected, looking around in confusion at their destroyed home, "Success, a complete success." Eggman shouted as he let out a laugh. He walked over to the case, revealing a light blue chaos emerald in his hand. "Hey, what the..." the scientist stated, slightly startled as a gloved hand snatched it out of the doctor's grip, "what gives Sonic?"

"The emerald, it's fake." he said, sneering slightly. Eggman was about to reply, but stopped, hidden eyes widening as Sonic crushed it in his hand, letting the emerald turn into white dust.

"Doctor, the station reports movement heading toward the laser, and it's moving quick." Eggman growled at Bocoe's response, knowing that it must be Shadow.

"Sonic, make sure our guest doesn't ruin anything." Sonic nodded, turning to exit the room while muttering, too quiet for any of them to notice.

"Oh I will, and when I get that last emerald, I'll put an end to the humans..." he muttered, letting a small cruel smile appear on his peach lips,...

..."and then I'll put an end to you."

**Alright the winner is being announced and here are the results (including votes made by review).**

**Elemental Powers: 8 votes**

**Shape-shift: 3 votes**

**Mind Manipulation: 2 votes (I slightly wonder why I placed this on there)  
**

**Super Strength: 1 vote**

**Thank you for your cooperation. Also, I didn't say it would be the most powerful ability, only one of the few hidden abilities. I will have other polls throughout the series, yes, series. Sorry to those who wanted Sonic back to his old self, but that won't be happening til the end of the series, or when I deem necessary, whichever come first.**


	18. Revenge is in the Air

_Revenge is in the Air_

The Master Emerald glowed, sitting in the center of a large room, one path leading up to the isolated area, surrounded by water. Bokkun laid on top of the gem, mouth opening and closing as quiet snores escaped. He rolled over slightly, the jet-pack making it hard for the robot to fall off and land on the metal floor.

"Hey there it is!" Bokkun lazily opened his eyes, blinking a few times tiredly as he sat up, hearing the pounding of three sets of feet heading in his direction.

"Huh, wha..." the black bot eyes widened slightly as the blurry vision cleared just as the pounding slowed to a halt, revealing Knuckles, Amy, and Tails standing in the entrance and exit to the room, "Ah, how did you all get out?" he shrieked slightly, fire spat out the flying device as he hovered above the gem.

"Shadow learned a new trick," Amy answered, a smirk on her face as she held the hammer over her shoulder, "so if you would be so kind as to give us the Master Emerald, we promise not to make this more difficult than it need to be." Bokkun opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted as a static sound filled the room before Eggman's voice was heard.

"Bokkun, change of plan, I want you to assist Sonic and retrieving the last emerald." Silence covered the area as the communication was cut off before Bokkun flew a bit higher.

"I'm out of here." A gust of wind blew past the three mobians as the robot dashed out the room.

"Uh oh, Knuckles, you get the rock while me and Tails go track down Shadow." She grabbed the fox's wrist and rushed down the hallway, to far away to hear the echidna shout out in anger toward her.

"She is not a rock."

**~ With Shadow ~**

Shadow slowed to a halt, the light blue emerald glowing in his hand as he looked around, pipes and wires hanging everywhere as a large metal pipe hanged by metal straps. He looked over the walkway, catching a two way conveyor belt moving from and to the interior of the laser. Shadow let a smirk cross his tan lips as he jumped down and landed easily on the moving device. He looked at the chaos emerald before placing it in his quills.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here." Shadow turned his head slightly so his ruby eyes can catch sight of the blue hedgehog walking up to him from behind. He stopped once he was a few feet from him, letting the conveyor belt move the two hedgehogs deeper into the laser's interior, as he continued, "I thought you and your friends would be dust by now." Shadow gave a small smirk as he jumped to the opposite belt, walking to avoid being sent in the opposite direction.

"Well, you did help me in the escape." Shadow replied, still smirking.

"Ah, so you use the intangibility to pass through the dome." Shadow gave a small wink, flashing a smile, causing his counterpart to sneer in slight irritation.

"Yeah, gotta to go." Yellow chaos fire spat out from underneath his hover skates as he skated down the conveyor belt. Sonic growled at the action, fist clenching before he dashed up to catch up with the other hedgehog. He slowed his pace until he was moving as fast as Shadow.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, my friend, but that chaos emerald is coming with me, but before I do, I wish to know, exactly who are you?"

"I am Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog. I am the Ultimate Lifeform created by Gerald Robotnik, but I wish to know why you continue to work with Eggman?" Sonic narrowed his eyes, giving a sly smirk as he replied.

"The fool will have what he deserves, just like the rest of his pathetic species," he held his right hand in front of him. Shadow eyes widened slightly, muscles tightening in preparation to jump away from a chaos spear, but loosened slightly, an eyebrow cocked in confusion as the hand glowed blue. His quills ruffled slightly as a sudden gust of wind whipped around the black and red quills, the chaos emerald suddenly being pulled out, surrounded by a swirl of blue air as it traveled to the out held hand, "and with this, my revenge will be complete. Be lucky that I have yet to completely master this new ability, but i will be sure to use it to end you."

"Hey, Sonic," the duo looked back, seeing Bokkun barely keeping up with them, "Doctor Eggman sent me to help you." The blue hedgehog flashed an evil smile toward Shadow before jumping off the conveyor belt and onto a nearby walkway.

"Ah, Bokkun, perfect timing," Sonic replied as he tossed the emerald toward the black bot, "take this back to the Doctor will you." Bokkun barely kept the glowing gem in his grip as he couldn't react quickly as it was tossed to him.

"Bokkun, don't." Shadow said as he jumped to an opposite walkway, but was too slow as the bot was already racing back to his creator. He jumped to the side, just as a swirling blue orb land where he once was, "Why do you want to drive the humans to extinction?" Sonic frowned, keeping an air ball in his hand.

"Because they killed everyone that I knew, everyone I cared about, even him, the one I called my brother." Sonic growled, his empty hand clenching tightly as eyes narrowed, but the black hedgehog thought he saw a faint glint of eyes watering, "Those humans had no rights to take all of this from me, I was barely born, and my parents had to give me away to protect me. Lewis was like another farther, and his nephew Roden was like a brother to me. The island was always kept a secret, it was my family's job. They tried to form an agreement, but they wouldn't listen. They wanted the island, they wanted to station, only to benefit themselves, not caring who or what got in there way, and I know, I overheard it during the station's invasion. Roden was captured, my parents killed. Lewis and I devised the plan to get our revenge for our lost, adjusting the laser to perform other functions, which included adding humans and an energy radius as big as the planet. The Doctor played right into my hand, and once he place that last emerald into the machine, it will automatically set to eradicate every last human being on the planet, and once that's done, I'll get rid of him."

He threw the orb toward his counterpart in rage, growling angrily as it missed once more. Shadow crossed his arms in defense in front of his face as the hedgehog curled into a blue ball and hurled himself at him. Shadow gritted his teeth tightly, the screeching sound of his hover shoes moving backwards as he tried to keep his ground. Sonic soon gave up on the attack, pushing off the hedgehog's arm before landing on the same metal pathway. He dodged to the side as Shadow sent a series of a chaos spears toward him. Sonic charged an air ball in one hand, and a chaos spear in the other, green eyes focused on the black and red furred hedgehog in rage.

"And I won't let anyone get in the way of my promise!"


	19. The Beast of the Station

_The Beast of the_ Station

"Ugh, I'm so tired." Amy complained as she followed the fox in front, having to slow her pace in exhaustion, "We've been looking for Shadow for about an hour and we still haven't found Shadow." The duo froze on the spot as the station started to shake, a loud explosion heard down the hall.

"Found him, and look like he's having trouble." Tails said as his tails twirled behind him quickly, allowing him to pick up the pace as the pink hedgehog hurried to keep up.

**~ With Knuckles ~**

Knuckles panted slightly as he ran down the hallway, the large mystical gem being carried behind his back as he hurried to catch up with the others.

**Bam!**

The echidna slowed to a halt as a part of the wall collapsed, smoke and debris floated in the air as he watched helplessly as Shadow flew through, landing hard against the opposite side of the corridor with a slight thud.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Knuckles slightly joked as he heard a grunt come from the black hedgehog.

"Now's not the time, Knuckles, Sonic's trying to eradicate all human beings on Mobius, and after that he's going to kill Eggman." Shadow replied, slowly getting up as he noticed the shock and mortified face of the red echidna.

"So that's what he meant to right what has happened to his home and station." They looked to the right to find Rouge flying toward them, her black wings barely flapping, "Well, at least he and Lewis aren't as insane as you and Gerald, trying to destroy the planet." She landed softly in front of the two males, giving a smirk toward the hedgehog, who rolled his eyes in response. Thudding of feet was heard as three mobians looked to find Tails and Amy running their way.

"We heard an explosion, is everything alright." Amy asked, panting slightly as she realized the echidna was there with the emerald, "Knuckles, how did you get in front of us." Knuckles was about to answer, but stopped when a blue crescent shaped air sliced directly in front of him, making him jump back as it collided with the other wall. Everyone turned their head to the hole, finding Sonic leaning against a stable part of the wall, a blue orb of air swirling in his hand.

"What, Gerald's Ultimate Lifeform needs his little friends to stop me, how pathetic." the blue hedgehog said, eyelids narrowing as Shadow growled at the comment.

"You all go stop Eggman from placing the last emerald in the laser, I'll deal with Faker." Shadow said. The others nodded as they left down one of the corridors. The black hedgehog jumped to the side, dodging the air ball as it made contact with where he was once standing. He quickly tackled his counterpart, forcing them back into the other room. Sonic was able to shove him off, but not before sneering in slight pain as he felt his right arm burn from a chaos spear. He clutched it slightly, feeling a bit of heat from where it struck, growling at the smirking hedgehog.

"You'll pay for that." He shouted as he let go of the injury, allowing two air balls to form in his open hands before jumping toward him.

**~ With Eggman ~**

"Hm, I wonder how Sonic is doing with retrieving the chaos emerald." Eggman wondered out loud as he paced impatiently back in forth of the laser room, waiting for the blue hedgehog or the black bot to return with the light blue gem, and, if lucky, a beaten Shadow.

"Doctor Eggman, Doctor Eggman," the mentioned person stopped in his track, looking down the corridor to find Bokkun flying toward him, the chaos emerald glowing in his hand, "I got the chaos emerald."

"Good job, Bokkun, where is Sonic?"

"He's fighting Shadow." As if to prove his point, blue and gold lights appeared randomly around the laser, indicating how the fight was going.

"Ugh, those hedgehogs will make a mess of the laser." the scientist growled out as he walked toward the container containing the other chaos emerald. He slowly lowered it to the last slot, savoring the moment before he froze as his name was shouted as he heard a voice shout his name.

"Eggman, stop!" he turned to find Rouge, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles standing in the doorway. He simply smiled at the statement.

"Too late," he placed the emerald in the slot, allowing the glass panel to slide back over, "with this, I will finally create the Eggman Em..." the chaos emerald glowed brightly before a hidden latch underneath the gems, sending them to another part of the station, "...pire.?" The screen flashed blank before it flashed once more , showing a recorded video of a white rat wearing a similar colored lab coat, a set time was placed at the bottom of the screen, stopped at twenty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds.

"I make this video to mark the final hours of the pest that plague are wonderful planet, humans. All I did was wish to follow in my hero's footstep, to help the planet, but I never had a chance to show my success to them before they took everything away. I survived the attack, and devised my revenge, both of my weapons that who's objective was to protect this world and all its inhabitants, to bringing destruction to those who dare cross us. The laser will release a powerful energy capable of affecting Mobius, and will eradicate every human on the face of the planet." The numbers flashed before counting down.

"That what we were trying to tell you," Rouge said, flying up to the shock doctor who took a couple of steps back from the panel, "and once the laser destroys ever human on the planet, Sonic's going to destroy you."

"I...I can't believe it, I can't believe I was being used. I wouldn't care about it much if I wasn't a human, but I never wanted to truly kill people." Eggman stuttered as he looked back at the four mobians.

"Well, better believe it, it's like the ARK all over again." Amy said, arms crossed.

"The chaos emeralds power the laser right, well let's use the Master emerald like last time." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, that might just be the smartest thing you ever said." Rouge joked, earning an angry growl from the guardian.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"look, you guys go on ahead, I'll go check on Shadow."

"No need." the group turned toward the door, finding a slightly battered Shadow standing at the entrance, "Sonic ran off when a few seconds after that announcement, and I rushed here to see if I could help."

"Alright, I know where they are being stored. Let's get going, I don't want to die today." everyone nodded as Knuckles let the gold and gray robot carry the large emerald, knowing he would be needed before running after the others, the two robots following as fast as they could with the extra weight once more. Tails and Amy were the last of the group, staying in the back just in case something or someone tried to stop them. A Tails skidded to a halt as he stopped in front of a doorway to another large room similar to the one they teleported in, causing Amy to slow to a stop behind him.

"Hey, there's Sonic." the fox stated, pointing to the blue hedgehog who was currently staring out the glass toward the planet, able to view the small orb that was forming on the tip of the laser.

"Look, let's try to talk with him, maybe we can get some sense back in his head." Amy said before she and the kid walked into the room, "Sonic." Jade eyes noticed blue ears twitched as he simply moved his eyes, seeing them approaching through the reflection of the glass. Sonic gave gave a rouge 'hmph' before returning his gaze to the planet. Amy tries to get his attention again, but he wouldn't respond except for the occasional glances.

"Look Sonic, we just want to help, from what we recently learned, you went through a lot, but that doesn't make it right for you to end an entire species." Tails yelled, slightly angry at the blue hedgehog, who had finally turned his head to look at them, sneering at the statement.

"Say that to the dragons, say that to my family. They're both dead and it's because of humans." Sonic replied as he looked away, forcefully closing his eyes at the one memory that always bored its way to the front of his mind, making itself known, "Especially after they took the person I considered a brother. Roden wanted to explore the planet, it was his dream, though, he couldn't exactly see, being part mole made him blind when he was born. The mutation was also meant to cure him of such a state, but the government somehow found out and wanted it shut down."

"Would Roden want you doing this, would he consider this the right thing to do?" Amy cut in, saying the same thing Tails was about to. The duo was expecting the hedgehog to snap at them, possibly hitting one of them, but instead his voice had a sad tone to it, as if he knew already.

"Yes, but I made a promise to Lewis." Tails and Amy looked at each other with in confusion as they heard a sigh from Sonic, "Maybe you're right, but don't think just because of this, we'll be friends." Sonic walked toward the entrance, shoving the two mobians out of his way as if to make his point as he made his way to where the others would most likely be.

**~ With the Others ~**

"Ugh, who puts a water pit filled with alligators in a space station." Bocoe said, seeing several dents in his body from the several biting of sharp flesh and metal tearing teeth.

"Actually Bocoe, those were crocodiles." Eggman corrected, "They're known for having teeth seen, unlike alligators."

"What's the difference?"

"Say that to Vector next time you meet him." Knuckles stated, remembering being punched during the journey home when he called the Chaotix member an alligator.

"Well would you two stop complaining, we're here." They walked into a large circular room large garage like door on the right side of the room. On the opposite sided of where they stood was something similar to the shrine at Angel Island, except the emerald simply floated above pedestal surrounded by thick glass.

"Alright then, this will be too easy." Shadow said as he to a few steps into the room. He froze as the door slid open, revealing pitch black darkness, seconds later, a tiny lizard scurried out.

"They need a storage that big for that little guy." Decoe said as the three robots busted out laughing, he and the gray one barely keeping a grip on the Master Emerald. The lizard turned around slightly before giving what was possibly a little shriek as a large pink forked tongue shot out of the darkness and snatched the reptile before returning.

"No, but I bet its for that." Rouge shouted as the ground shook heavily, a green scaled creature walked out of the shadows, easily standing on two legs as it reached near the center, being as big as a two story house. Slitted, pistachio colored eyes turned in all kinds of direction before they both found their focus on the group near the only entrance and exit.

"What is that thing?!" Bokkun shrieked as he hid behind the evil scientist.

"That's Reptin, the best prototype of Lewis's Ultimate Lifeform."


	20. Plan B

_Plan B_

The group stared wide eyed at the giant reptile in front of them, having to look up toward the ceiling to see Reptin's head. The mutant was like a combination of every reptile that existed on the planet. It's head was shaped similar to a komodo dragon, a frill lizards frill slayed neatly on the sides while a small, slightly curved horn poked out from the top of his crocodile snout. All sat on top of a long neck, most likely coming from the genetics of a snake. The body was shaped like the chest of an alligator, while a turtle-like shell was placed against his back, covered in metal and wires sticking out and onto the rest of his body. Five fingered webbed hands and feet were attached to thick caiman limbs. A chameleon tail sprouted on the backside, twisting in curling slightly as he continued to look at the small group in front. He roared, allowing them a glimpse at poisonous snake fangs and sharp canines before dropping to his stomach, reverting from being on two legs to being on all four.

"Uh, how are we suppose to deal with that." Rouge said as they all took a step back, trying to further themselves from the creature, but we're getting farther from the chaos emeralds as well.

"Leave that to me." Shadow turned his head to the side to see Sonic walking up, stopping beside him with a few feet between the two, "You guys go deactivate the emeralds." Sonic turned his eyes, catching the slight confusion on the black hedgehog's face before he gave a slight nod in understanding. Sonic returned his gaze to the reptilian freak before running forward, causing Retpin to roar once more, frills extended as he tried to swipe at the hedgehog with clawed hands.

"Alright guys, let's go while Sonic got that thing distracted." Shadow said as Decoe and Bocoe readjusted their grip on the Master Emerald before slowly following the group, who were trying to avoid being caught by the reptile, who was having a hard time trying to hit the speedy hedgehog.

Reptin roared in frustration as five large gold lights appeared above his head, only to be broken into smaller pieces before hurtling themselves at the mobian. sonic quickly dodged, seeming to teleport to disappear and reappear if seen by a not so trained black flipped when the last one struck in front of him, which was a mistake as Reptin's tail suddenly straightened out and thicken before hitting the hedgehog as he just landed back on the ground, sending him flying toward the side of the wall. Reptin roared in triumph before noticing the others almost making it to the steps and rushed in front, forcing them to stop their advance.

Reptin was suddenly hurled toward the wall as a blue spiky all surrounded by torrent of wind struck his head, causing part of the wall to collapse on top. HE gave out a loud shriek as a piece of the metal wall jabbed itself at the turtle like shell, cutting into it and revealing several wires and a part of a stabilizing tank. Sonic bounced off the steps before hurling himself at the shell, seeing that it was the mutants weakness and sliced into, earnings more painful shriek from the reptile as he lifted himself up to all four, releasing a torrent of flames in anger in an attempt to roast the hedgehog alive. sonic didn't even move, but when the flames were about to reach him, a large gust of wind blew from behind, causing the flames to turn back and instead strike the mutant. Reptin skin was resistant to the heat, but nobody could say the same thing for the now overheating metal shell.

The gold and gray robot quickly sat the large gem on the altar, the time left being about three minutes as Knuckles rushed up in front of it, hands out held as he chanted to the mystical gem.

"The servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power enriched by the heart. The controllers exists to unify the chaos. Master Emerald, please stop the chaos emeralds." The Master Emerald started to glow brightly, followed by the smaller emeralds before the chaos emerald dimmed, just as the countdown reached to three seconds before stopping, initiating that the laser was powering off. Reptin roared in anger as it quickly scampered up the side of the wall, turning invisible to avoid being followed.

"Hey, where did Reptin go?" Bokkun asked as he noticed the lack of a giant mutated lizard. The station shook slightly as Tails and Amy finally ran in, seeing that the laser had stopped charging, but something worst happened to it.

"Guys, Reptin used Chaos Control to fuse himself to the laser and is pulling us toward the planet." Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, seeming to have the same idea as the both closed their eyes. The nearby emeralds fidgeted on the ground before gaining back its glow, circling around the two hedgehogs. A golden glow began to envelop the hedgehogs as black and blue fur both shone a bright glow, Sonic's quills flipped up in a way similar to Shadow's. They both floated a few feet off the ground, eyes snapping open before they teleported away. The others hurried to watch the fight, one that will determine the fate of the world...

...again.


	21. Saving the Planet

_Saving the Planet  
_

The two golden hedgehog flew toward the front of the falling space station, finding Reptin merged to the station's laser, having merged with so that the front half of his body was still recognized as a scaly mutant, while the other was wires and metals of the laser. The metal shell on his back was fully restored, and had seemed to undergone an upgrade in the short time. Slit eyes narrowed even more as Reptin growled, spotting the two approaching threats, but continued his path toward the planet, hoping to reach the atmosphere before he was stopped, allowing the planet itself to bring disaster upon itself.

"Alright, so how do we beat this thing?" Shadow asked as he quickly approached the crazed mutant, glancing over to Sonic.

"Aim for the shell, his mutation had become quite unstable and he wouldn't be able to survive without it." he replied as they reached the front of the station, keeping their ground as a strong gust of air was sent their way as the large reptilian mutant roared at them. They dodged to the side as the neck ridged, frills extending before teeth-filled jaws snapped at them, barely close to touching the tip of Sonic's quills. Shadow took the opportunity to dash toward the metal shell, a chaos spear charged in his right hand while the other hedgehog kept Reptin distracted. He slowed his approach slightly, completely shocked as compartments opened on the shell, revealing small guns, lasers, and other weapons that aimed at the approaching target.  
Shadow dodged to the left just as a series of bullets and lasers were sent toward him. He flew around the shell, hoping to find a weak point in the armed shell before dodging a missile that was sent hurtling toward him. The black hedgehog looked behind, seeing that the missile had made a u-turn and was making its way back to him. He sent the charged spear at the the missile, making it explode, metals shards floating out from the wreckage.

"How are we suppose to reach the shell?" Shadow shouted toward Sonic as the once cobalt hedgehog sighed, shaking his head as he looked at the red streaked hedgehog before flying toward the shell. The guns and lasers reset their targeting, aiming for the approaching hedgehog. Sonic simply fazed through the bullets while dodging the red lasers as he got closer to the shell. Sonic curled up, spinning as he approached the shell, easily slicing through a newly launched missile and tearing through the shell, causing the mutant to roar in pain as he turned his head to look at the departing hedgehog. Sonic uncurled the second he reached the other hedgehog.

"Faze through bullets and missiles, but you have to dodge the lasers." Sonic explained just as Reptin opened his mouth, a red glow appearing at the back of his throat. Sonic gave a small smirk as he simply stood there, arms crossed against his chest as a small torrent of flames rushed out from the creatures mouth. Shadow moved away, looking at the other like he was crazy as the flames quickly approached the other. Ruby eyes widened as the flames flickered out of existing, only the immense heat had reached the gold hedgehog, "Fire dies out in space." he explained, amber eyes glancing to the surprised look-alike, "Now that we're done with all the surprises and all that, can we please teach this creature to play dead."

Reptin had froze for a second, blinking in confusion before releasing another burst of flames in slight frustration. Shadow took the small distraction to curl up into a ball and slice through the shell, taking notes from what Sonic had said and fazed through the bullets while dodging the lasers in his approach. The mutant roared out in agony as he felt wires connected to his back snap as sharp spines sawed through them. The reptile craned his long neck, hoping to snap at the retreating hedgehog, only to have the other hedgehog collide with his head. Bouncing off the scaly hide, Sonic hurled himself into the now defenseless shell, the red streaked hedgehog having sliced the wire that had control over the machinery, and burrowed into the metal, moving throughout the shell as he cut through the remaining wires before launching out of the shell, creating a large hole as he did.

Sonic flew over to where the other was, watching as Reptin gave a quiet agonizing roar, slitted eyes giving a pained glare, but both hedgehogs noticed the creature give an evil smirk, showing sharp teeth as the station had entered the atmosphere, before his head went limp. Sonic and Shadow quickly repositioned themselves in front of the station as it engulfed itself into flames, unfelt, but noticeable, by the others inside, and surprisingly wouldn't die out. They held their arms outstretched as the station drew closer, feeling the heat of the place even if they were staying in a twenty meter distance from it. Even in the super form, they could slowly feel themselves being pushed back as the station slowed, but never stopped, its descent to the planet below.

"Come on guys, you can do it!" They heard Tails voice shout out, giving encouragement to the two hedgehogs.

"I believe in you!" Amy voice was the next to shout out, followed by Knuckles and everyone else, feeding into the positive chaos energy the duo were using to keep the station at bay.

"You're ready?" Shadow asked, glancing at the nearby hedgehog as he backed away a few feet. Sonic did the same thing.

"Of course." he replied as a golden ball charged up on his hand, just as another one charged up on the red streaked hedgehog's hand.

"Chaos..." Shadow started, placing his empty hand behind the golden ball as a similar colored light radiated out of the sphere and hurdled itself toward the station.

"...Control!" Sonic finished a moment after the other had said it, doing the same motion as a golden light blasted out of the glowing sphere. The station was enveloped in a blinding yellow light before disappearing and reappearing where it was, returning to its orbit around the planet. Shadow smiled at the victory and was about to say something to his current comrade, but stopped as he saw the hedgehog state, seeming to be quite beaten physically in exhaustion. For a moment, the golden aura around him vanished, revealing the normal cobalt fur.

"Sonic," he stated abruptly, moving in to catch the hedgehog just as the chaos energy wore off and would've caused the hedgehog to plummet to the planet, "I gotcha." The blue hedgehog landed with a slight thud in the others arm. He looked up slightly, ears drooping slightly as eyes fought to stay open.

"Thank...you." Sonic muttered, a small smirk appeared on his tired face. Shadow gave a small smirk in reply as he flew back to the station, his super form wearing off just as he landed inside, heading to where the others were. sonic had gotten out of his arms, having recovering quickly to the battle than he thought, but he still seemed exhausted.

"Shadow, Sonic" Tails yelled out in excitement as he watched the two hedgehogs walk into the room, "it's great to see you both are ok."

"Hey, where did Eggman go." The others looked around, noticing the sudden absence of the mad scientist and his three robot lackeys.

"Hmph, well, I believe I should be leaving also. I'll remember this the next time we meet, but if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to attack." Sonic stated as he removed a dark blue chaos emerald from his quill. The gem brightened before the hedgehog disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well, since the planet is saved and all that, I was wondering if you would answer a question of mine." Rouge said as she looked at the yellow fox, "Exactly, how old is Sonic?"

"He's fifteen, why you ask?" he said, cocking an eyebrow in wonder.

"Well, by what the system showed, he's eighteen. Somewhere between arriving at South Island, and departing from here, the tracker that Lewis had on him was off the map for three years. I was wondering if that was the reason he didn't remember this part of his life before all of this occurred."

"Well, I guess we have to wait until we run into him again, I hope we find the answer for the three years disappearance before anything bad happens."

**Me: Hey, and this will be it for this story, and like I said, there's going to be a sequel for it.  
**

**Bokkun: don't worry guys, Starkage will be having an epilogue up which will give off what the next story will be about.**

**Me: Also, there will be no poll for the next one, I already have an ability thought of.**

**Bokkun: Also, there's going to be a big surprise, I would tell you, but the dragon might kill me if I do.**

**Me: And you better not.**

**Bokkun: (whisper) Jurassic Park goes extreme (giggles as he runs out the room)**

**Me: (shrugs) well, I just leave that as your current hint. Remember, R&R!  
**


	22. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

A gold light appeared on top of a desolate hill overlooking a large flower-filled valley before disappearing, revealing a blue hedgehog with a dark blue chaos emerald in his hand. Seeing that he had safely made it down back to Mobius from the station, he walked down the hill and toward the flowers, most having a similar color to the glowing gem. Looking around to make sure he was alone, he tossed the gem into the giant flowerbed, it disappeared under the tall plants and colorful petals, making it hard for anyone to find it if they didn't know where to look. He gave a small smirk, blue eyelids closing as he turned around and began to walk way, knowing that there would be one chaos emerald that he could easily retrieve whenever he deems it. He climbed back the hill as he crossed his arms, looking up to the starry sky as he thought for a second, allowing a small chuckle to escape peach lips.

"And to believe, I was talked into that mess by Lewis, I knew I never should've trusted him completely, however, he never told me exactly why I was mutated into being the Ultimate Lifeform. I don't know what my purpose is for even being here." he said to himself as he watch the stars twinkle in the black sky, "I most likely will have to return to the station to see if I could recover the data, but that can wait." He stood there for a few moments, enjoying the peace and quiet until he cocked an eyebrow in confusion as he thought he saw something. A small chill with down his spine as a weird feeling flowed through him before stopping as quickly as it started. "Hmph, must've been nothing."

**~ In Space ~**

"Lord Scazer." a large, green scaled lizard called out as rushed through the many passageway of the ship. The long red spines brightened slightly each time they passed under some light as olive eyes stayed forward. He pushed though a set of door as he entered the throne room, earning a small glare from red eyes. The lizard bowed slightly, seeing his mistake as he spoke out, "Sorry to interrupt anything, Lord Scazer, but we have a clear visual on the planet, Mobius." A small smirk appeared on a long dark green snout as a red forked tongue slithered out of his mouth before retreating.

"Ah, and when do we arrive." black talons tapped against a red metal armrest as Scazer awaited for the lizard's response.

"In a few days, sir." A cruel smile formed on his snout as he stood up from the red throne chair, allowing his long, thick tail to sway from side to side, exposing the sharp spikes placed near the tip as he walked down the small steps before looking out a nearby window, the light green membranes easily seen on the folded wings. Two white horns poke out from the top of his heads, curving into a small opened circle, the end stopping a few inches past his snout.

"Good, we shall correct the errors the creatures of this planet had made, and return it to how it once was." he stated as red eyes glanced over toward the bowing reptile as he let another smile appear, giving a glimpse at sharp teeth as he spoke once more, "Is Project Sonic still active?" The lizard nodded his head.

"Yes sir, our crew have tracked him to still be alive."

"Good, and are the test results still as accurate as they were during the three year testing."

"Slightly sir, his speed and a agility has stayed the same, but he had become quite powerful and has begun to learn how to control air."

"Interesting, and is the device ready to be activated?"

"Yes sir, the machine is ready to send the wave that will put all reptiles that inhabits the planet under our control."

"Well done, Falrow, you may be dismiss now." the lizard nodded as he exited the room, closing the door behind him as the large dragon continue to stand at the window, watching as the ship made its slow approach to the blue and green planet.

"When we are done, reptiles shall rule the planet once more."

**Me: I know this is a bit short, but I just wanted to give a small glimpse at what's to come.**

**Charmy: Also, the Chaotix will be making a big appearance in this, though, it'll be mostly on me.**

**Me: Really Charmy, you just had to say that.**

**Charmy: The people has to right to know, they might die of too much excitement.**

**Me: I never heard of someone dieing from that.**

**Charmy: And we don't want to start now, so keep your scaly hide in that chair and type up the next story.**

**Me: Oh give me a break, I'm going to, sheesh, when did you get all serious.**

**Charmy: Since I wasn't given any chocolate for being here.**

**Me: (sigh) Well, this is the end of this story. Watch out for the sequel, Lizard Problem. Remember, Read and Review, and if you guys got any better names for the title, please tell me, this one was thought off from the top of my head.  
**


End file.
